Are We Born Cursed?
by Mini Saturn Jess
Summary: Ch. 11 Up. Just who exactly are Hatsu and Hazu and why do they keep capturing the Chibi Scouts parents? What are their plans and just how evil are they?
1. Chapter 1

Ariel- Aoi Twelve  
Mari Nine

Annika- Akaru Fourteen  
Koyo Nineteen

Daisy- Mikomi Seventeen  
Tama Fourteen

Gloria- Meiyo Fourteen  
Sachi Seventeen

Hope- Natsuki Fourteen  
Eizo Fifteen  
Faith- Kirio Fourteen

Maggie- Shinju Seventeen

Madelyn- Naosu Thirteen  
Kimiko Ten  
Yumi five

Usagi  
Gemmei- Thirteen

**Are we cursed?**

Fourteen-year-old, Meiyo Aino, combed out her beautiful, long orange hair. She had been doing a lot of thinking over the past couple of weeks and it was beginning to get her down. Sachi either spent is time making fun of her or hanging out with Koyo and Eizo. Minako had been too busy with an upcoming festival to realize that her daughter was slipping into a lonely state. Akaru, Aoi, Naosu, and Natsuki had become incredibly inseparable. It seemed that at least once a week the girls were staying the night at someone's house. Akaru had invited Meiyo, but Meiyo seemed to find an excuse suitable for the girls. Akaru hadn't thought much else about it.

Meiyo set the hairbrush down and ran her fingers through her hair. She gazed out her window to see what everyone else was up to. She could sometimes see the other kids playing together outside. Kirio, Eizo, and Koyo were all playing kickball together. Shinju and Mikomi were sitting on a blanket trying to study. Unfortunately, for seventeen-year-old Shinju was finding it difficult because she kept glancing over at Koyo. Just about everyone knew she had a crush on Koyo; she had since he came to the Palace, but she couldn't get up the nerve to go and talk to him. Meiyo wondered if Koyo knew that Shinju liked him.

Meiyo walked away from the window and collapsed onto her bed. She wanted so badly to know what her future looked like. She wanted to know _everything_. The love of her life, her child, and so much more. She knew she was being silly for thinking so much about the future, but she couldn't help it. And the desperation to know more was beginning to kill her. Ever since she had found out about her baby sister she had been dying to know more. She wanted to know why everyone waited so long to get pregnant again. And she wanted a glimpse of her _own_ child and perhaps the love of her life.

Artemis came into Meiyo's room and pranced on her bed. He put his claws on her stomach and dug in. Meiyo shut up and pushed Artemis off her bed. "What'd you do that for?"

"You need to go outside and get some fresh air. it's the weekend." Artemis lectured.

Meiyo grabbed a hold of her pillow and clung onto it. She brought her knees up to her chest and glared at Artemis. "You're not my mother, so leave me alone."

"What is wrong with you? You're so snappy." Artemis shook his head.

Meiyo turned away from Artemis and stared, angrily at the wall. She loved Artemis, but he had interrupted her thoughts. Perhaps, if he had came at a better time she wouldn't have snapped at him.

"Fine! I see that you want to sulk, so I'll leave you to it." with that Artemis turned and left. Meiyo smiled and laid back down on her bed where she began to daydream about her future once more. She imagined her dream guy and how he would comfort her when she was down. She yearned for affection and wanted it badly.

There was a knock on her front door. Meiyo groaned and got up. She took the pillow she had in her arms and slung it across the room before she walked out of her bedroom door. She opened the door to find Akaru standing with Stardust next to her. Meiyo tried hard not to show her annoyance as she invited her best friend into her house.

"How is your paper going?" Akaru asked and her eyes moved across the extremely clean house. Akaru was slightly impressed that their quarters was so clean and tidy. It usually wasn't. With two pranksters living under the same roof the house had very seldom seen clean.

"Its coming along." Meiyo replied.

"Are you keeping something from me?" Akaru asked suddenly.

Meiyo's eyes widened, slightly surprised and a little bit worried. Was Akaru noticing her lies? "No, I'm not. Why would I keep something from my best friend?"

"I don't know. I was hoping you'd be able to tell me that yourself." Akaru replied a little bit harsher then intended, but she didn't stop. "I asked Kirio what paper you guys were working on and she told me her class isn't working on one. So why don't you come clean?"

"What does it matter if there is a paper involved or not? I just want to be by myself, is that okay with you Akaru?" Meiyo snapped.

"We only wanted to make sure you were okay." Stardust piped up. "Come on Akaru, we're not wanted here."

Akaru nodded and turned on her heels and went out the door. Meiyo kicked the door frustrated. She didn't understand why it mattered if there was a paper or not. And she was _fine_. She went back into her bedroom and took out a sheet of paper. Akaru wanted a paper, she'd give her one or-- at least write one.

_To anyone that will listen,_

Meiyo wrote the first line and then stopped. She had a better idea. She picked up her communicator and contacted her mother. "Mama, I'm going to the store, is that alright?"

"Of course, Meiyo darling, just be home before dark and if you run into any trouble please contact me. Ask Sachi if he'd go with you. I'd feel much better if someone went with you." Minako explained.

"Okay, when is dad coming home?" Meiyo questioned her mother.

"Not till next Friday." Minako replied.

Meiyo didn't say anything else, she closed her communicator and slipped it into her pocket. She was getting _sick_ and _tired_ of her dad always having to leave, but ever since he had taken up on a job outside of the palace he'd be gone for weeks. Neo-Queen Serenity was okay with it because there weren't really any big worries and she had authority over Asai's job if something did go wrong.

Meiyo gathered up her money and darted out the door. Artemis hadn't been anywhere around so Meiyo just went by herself. Sachi would make fun of her if he knew what she was going to buy and this was something she wanted to do by herself. Meiyo managed to get out of the palace without anyone taking notice. Though, she had permission, she didn't want to be bothered by anyone else.

Meiyo breathed in the fresh spring air. Artemis had been right about her needing to get outside some. She smiled and thought to herself. A small girl ran past her and straight into a mans arms.

"Daddy, I missed you so much." she cried out.

"I missed you too sweetie." the man picked up his daughter and swung her around. A woman came up, she appeared to be his wife. She kissed her husband so passionately.

"We've been waiting for you to return." she explained. "I've missed you so much."

Meiyo's eyes saddened and she quickly walked past them. How she yearned for her own father's love right now. Meiyo finally made it to the store and opened the door. She giggled quietly to herself, this was Akaru's favorite store. Although, she was now fourteen, she still loved coming to this shop. Meiyo had to admit it had some pretty neat stuff. It had every sort of stuffed animal possible, all sorts of art supplies, crafts, beads, and a lot more. Meiyo found the aisle she was looking for and began looking for what she needed. She found a gorgeous, golden flower printed Asian journal. She picked it up and saw her own reflection in it. Another reflection came up in her journal. It was her dad, she smiled and turned around to say hello to him, but he wasn't there. Meiyo frowned and held the journal to her chest. She really wanted her dad to be here with her. A tear rolled down Meiyo's face. She blinked several times, shocked that a tear had fallen from her eye. She had not cried in so long and she wasn't about to start. She wiped it away and continued on down the aisle. She decided that a new journal deserved a really good pen. She found a pack of five colorful gel pens and placed the on top of her journal.

She went up to the checkout counter and the woman rung her belongings up. "Where's Akaru? I haven't seen her in a long while."

"Oh, she's been hanging out with her friends." Meiyo replied.

The woman grinned, "Do you have something deep within you that you need to get out?"

Meiyo smiled, "Yeah, I guess I do."

The woman leaned over the counter, "Don't tell anyone, but I still write in one these. Its nice to just let everything go."

Meiyo nodded, "Your secret is safe with me."

Meiyo took her bag and headed out the door. She couldn't wait to get home to start writing. The eager to write in her new journal caused her to pick up her pace and she began running toward her quarters. Artemis, who was on his way back home, was slightly surprised to see Meiyo out. He was slightly curious as to why she was in such a hurry. He picked up his own pace and followed after her. Meiyo kicked off her shoes as soon as she came inside and ran to her bedroom. Artemis got smacked by one of her flying shoes and tripped. He shook his head when he heard the door shut, now he wouldn't know what all the excitement was about.

Sachi walked through the front door with Koyo and Eizo behind him. Artemis shook his head, he knew this couldn't be good. Three boys under one roof just didn't seem safe. Kirio was the last one in as she shut the door.

"Wow, Sachi! You're house is actually cleaner than me and Eizo's house." Kirio acknowledged the cleanliness of the house.

Sachi rolled his eyes, "Minako begged us not to act up while Asai was away. And Meiyo's taken to locking herself in her room."

"Well, Sachi, I'm sure Meiyo is dealing with her father being gone in her own way." Koyo pointed out.

"He's not dead, so I don't understand why she mopes around. She needs to get over it. She doesn't know what its like to actually lose your family." Sachi snapped.

Meiyo's door opened and she came out hot tempered. "He may not be dead, but at least I got to _know_ my father! And you don't have any right to tell me how I should act Sachi! I'm sorry you lost your parents, but I've got to share mine with you."

"So is that how you feel? I can always move out. I'm old enough to you know." Sachi growled.

"Mama wouldn't like that." Meiyo went back in her room and slammed her door.

Koyo and Eizo cringed at the rattling of the house. Sachi turned back around to her three friends, "This is just how it is since Asai took that job."

"Sachi can you just for two seconds stop and a think about how Meiyo feels?" Koyo interjected. "Don't forget my parents aren't here anymore either, but these girls' parents are and they've never dealt with their parents being gone for a long period of time."

"Except for Shinju. Which, it kind of sucks for her more I think. Sure she's always grown up with her mom going away for months and her dad going on Missions and what not, but she doesn't have any siblings." Kirio reminded the guys. "There's always that emptiness that fills your heart when someone you love has to go away."

"Or when their ripped out of your life for good." Sachi said curtly. "Now what does everyone what for a snack?"

"Pizza rolls." Eizo exclaimed. Kirio and Koyo agreed. Koyo was deep in thought about Shinju. He couldn't imagine having your parents there, yet having them so far away from you all your life. Koyo's eyes saddened; Shinju's mother had been gone for three months so far and her father had been on numerous business trips since then. Koyo was about to say something, but decided it'd be best if he said nothing at all. Sachi was bitter about the topic so Koyo kept it to himself.

Meanwhile, Meiyo was writing away in her new journal. She had manage to fill up three pages so far. Most of it was written out in a rage toward Sachi. She wrote the last line, _"…Sometimes I wish he'd just die._"


	2. Weird Happenings

Chapter Two- Weird Happenings

Meiyo tossed and turned throughout the night. She had this gnawing feeling in her heart and it kept her up most of the night. Artemis had decided to sleep in Sachi's room. Minako slept in her room, clutching onto her pillow. Meiyo woke up suddenly, sweat pouring down her face. She was gasping for air. She felt like someone had put a cloth over her mouth, but she knew nobody was there. She collapsed back into her bed and her eyes shut. She didn't bother to fight to stay awake, her body was so exhausted.

Before she knew it, it was once again morning time and Sachi had thrown himself onto her bed. "Get up mope head."

"Sachi, please leave me alone." Meiyo groaned.

"Come on. Artemis told me to drag you outside and that's just what I'm going to do. For one, I love torturing you and two I have nothing else better to do." Sachi explained and pulled his sister into the sitting position.

"I didn't sleep very well last night." Meiyo replied.

"Stop making up stupid excuses! Just because Asai has gone away on a stupid business trip doesn't give you the right to act like a brat." Sachi gripped.

Meiyo's fist collided with Sachi's jaw, "I'm not making up an excuse."

Sachi, without much thought, pinned Meiyo to her bed and began to shake her violently. His own blood from his jaw fell onto her face. Tears sprang to Meiyo's eyes; she felt like she had already gone through something similar last night, but she couldn't figure out why. Perhaps the dream she had was affecting her brain and making her think it really happened.

"What is going on in here!" Minako scolded and before she came in Sachi released his sister and got up.

"Meiyo _punched_ me for no reason." Sachi yelled.

"I asked you to leave me alone." Meiyo argued back. "And next time don't get your blood on me."

"I'm going for a walk." Sachi said. He turned to Minako and said, "Don't stop me either."

Minako rested against Meiyo's wall. She heard her son mutter a few cusswords under his breath, most of them pointed at Meiyo. Minako shook her head in disbelief. "Meiyo-Chan…" Minako began, but didn't even bother going into a lecture. "Your father's work just called and it seems as though they've extended his business trip."

"What?" Meiyo asked. "Get Neo-Queen Serenity to get him back."

"Meiyo sweetie, I'm not going to do that. Your father really loves his job and you know that." Minako frowned. She knew Asai's job would take some getting use to. Meiyo glared at her mother and turned away from her. "If that is how you're going to be then sulk." Minako shut her daughters door and started toward the kitchen. Sachi quickly exited out the front door. He didn't want Minako to talk him about everything. He had his own issues he was dealing with.

Meiyo pulled out her journal and began writing in it. "_Dad loves his job more than he loves me? I see how its going to be. And Sachi is being a complete jerk. I can't stand him right now, maybe I should play a harmful prank on him. I want to show him whose boss and who owns this house. He certainly doesn't. I was here first and I don't care that his parents died in a car wreck. Yes, its sad, but that was ages ago. He needs to just get over it."-- "On a different subject, I had a weird dream last night that I can't explain. It felt awful and something feels wrong. Every time I think about dad I wonder if something bad has happened. Why did his work call anyways? Shouldn't he have called us, himself?"_

Meiyo shut her journal and placed it under her mattress. She really hoped nothing was wrong. Meiyo's door opened and she was just about to shout, "Get out," when she saw that it was her best friend, Akaru.

"I'm sorry about yesterday." Akaru apologized.

"Its okay." Meiyo replied and she tried hard not to look into Akaru's saddened eyes. Meiyo could tell she had hurt her best friend, but didn't have the guts to say sorry herself. She _wanted_ to tell Akaru what happened last night, but she wasn't quite sure herself. Meiyo sighed. Akaru looked at Meiyo curiously.

"Is everything okay?" Akaru asked.

Meiyo shrugged, "Its nothing, really. Do you want to do something today? I'm not…_writing a paper._"

Akaru rolled her eyes, "Sure. Just no more lying Meiyo. If you just want to be alone that's fine, but you don't have to lie."

Meiyo nodded and grabbed her flip-flops. She slipped her feet into them and then followed Akaru out the door. "Mom, I'm going to hang out with Akaru."

"Okay sweetie, be home before dark." Minako replied. Meiyo nodded and said nothing more to her mother. The two teenagers went out the front door and out onto the streets of the Palace.

"Akaru, have you ever wondered what your future is going to look like?" Meiyo asked curiously.

Akaru shook her head no, "I don't want to think about losing my dad or Koyo. Do you know how hard that's going to be? And for mama too?"

"Not _everything_ is bad." Meiyo sighed. "Like for instance, you'll get married and probably have children of you own. That's a miracle in itself."

Akaru nodded, "But I think we're too young to be thinking about stuff like that. I just want to be my age until further notice."

"We kind of cheat anyways. We have eternal beauty and eternal life. Do you think its fair?" Meiyo questioned. "We get to watch our loved ones return to dust. I guess… it depends on _how_ they leave." Meiyo became quiet as she thought about her dad. She had a feeling that something wasn't right. How much did they know about his new job anyways? And what _exactly_ happened last night? She felt like she was in so much pain and she couldn't breathe, but it all stopped and left her exhausted. Had she imagined it all?

"I don't want to think about this Meiyo. I like having a normal life sometimes and right now-" Akaru was knocked down to the ground. Meiyo looked around to see if someone was about to attack them, but she didn't see anyone. She ran over to Akaru's side and checked to see that she was alright.

Akaru gritted her teeth, "I'm okay. That was weird." Meiyo helped her friend up and they both continued to look around.

"I hope you weren't going to say everything was peaceful and quiet." Meiyo teased.

"No. No. Not at all, why would I say such a silly thing?" Akaru joked back.

The twins came rushing up to Meiyo and Akaru. They were both panting by the time they had reached them. "Did-" Kirio panted.

"You feel-" Natsuki breathed hard. Sweat was pouring off her face as she was clutched over with her hands on her knees.

"That?" they both said at the same time.

"The wind was howling in my ears." Kirio said catching her breath. "It was in so much distress like I've never heard before."

"--And the ocean. You should've heard it. It was terrible." Natsuki added. She wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"I didn't receive any visions, but I was knocked down to the ground." Akaru replied. "And I don't think Meiyo felt anything. I don't know what it was, but I think we should go tell the parents."

Kirio and Natsuki nodded in agreement.

"Whatever this is, I don't want to fight it alone." Natsuki shuddered. Kirio patted her sister's back.

Meiyo slipped her hands into her pockets and stared off into the clouds. She had a very bad feeling about everything. Something was extremely wrong. Kirio, Akaru, and Natsuki began to walk back. Meiyo didn't notice. A tear dripped down her face and she whispered, "…_dad._"

**Authors Thanks:**

Thank you Richforce for always reviewing my stories. Even when I tend to drift away from them you still review my new ones I post. Thanks.


	3. Reminiscing

**Are We Born Cursed?**

Chapter Three: Reminiscing

Sachi kicked a can down the road and muttered under his breath. He was getting tired of Meiyo's attitude. She acted as though Asai had died already, but he was just working an awful lot. Sachi leaned against a rail and watched as the cars zoomed by. He thought about the day he and the others had snuck out of the orphanage. Koyo and him had to plan everything out and make sure that there was no way of getting caught. Sachi, snickered, as he thought about some of the pranks he had left behind. He didn't want to leave completely forgotten.

When Kirio had discovered them the next morning after their big escape Sachi thought it was over. Tama though, envied that Kirio and Natsuki had been adopted and luckily for them Kirio realized that they weren't as lucky as she and her sister. So she took them and hid them. Sachi had to hand it to the girl, she was a clever one, but he knew they'd be discovered soon. Makoto, Mikomi's mom, had discovered them. Sachi and Koyo had just known it was over. Makoto shut the door for a brief second to let the twins explain themselves. Kirio had started yelling and Natsuki tried to explain everything calmly. Mari started crying and Koyo immediately took the young girl into his arms. Tama managed to punch a whole in the wall, angered. Gemmei and some of the other children were about in tears by the time Makoto had opened the door back up. Sachi watched Makoto's face very carefully, she had this serious expression on her face, but when she saw the hole in the wall her expression become of worry. She was even more shocked when she found that Tama had put the hole in the wall. She figured one of the boys had, but she had to follow code. She took them to Queen Serenity and the other scouts, contacted the orphanage to let them know they had their orphans.

Sachi, had felt like they were about to be abandoned-again. Not even given a chance. He knew if they returned to the orphanage that same day that it would be the end of everything they had dreamt of. He'd never get placed into a family. He was already too old and was overlooked.

By the way the Royal's were speaking Sachi knew it would only be a matter of time, but then, little Mari started balling at once. And the Queen spoke. She didn't want to send them back, which was amazing to Sachi. Haruka was a little hostile against the decision, but Sachi knew the Queen's word was what really mattered. Sachi felt a kind of joy he had never felt since he'd been placed in that orphanage. He felt _wanted_. As they all waited for everyone's decisions as to where they'd be staying he kept a close eye on the bright orange haired girl. Sachi was surprised when he saw her trying to play a prank on one of the other orphan girls. He had been ahead of her though and quickly switched things up. He managed to scare Meiyo and the battles were on from that day. Until recently. She had stopped playing a lot of pranks and Sachi was finding it tiresome to play them on her.

Sachi groaned when he realized that the sun was beginning to fall. He needed to get back home. Minako would freak if he was too late. He was seventeen-years-old and Minako worried about him constantly. Sachi hadn't decided if this was good or bad. He'd been taken in only five years ago, so much had gone on since then. Battles, Hotaru and her family taking in _another_ child. And the adopted children themselves had to take place in practices as well. Not as frequently as the Senshi's. He turned around and began to make his way back up toward the palace.

Sachi had to admit, he did feel a little bit better. His past memories allowed him to realize that he was loved. Even if Meiyo was acting a bit childish- at least, so he thought. After the five years of knowing Meiyo she had changed dramatically when Asai decided to take on an architecture position that required him to do a lot of traveling.

Sachi made it up to their quarters in time, but when he opened the door he was surprised to see that all the lights were off and nobody appeared to be home. He flipped on the light and glanced around uneasily. He was hoping to see some kind of life form. Suddenly, a figure appeared down the hallway. Sachi scowled inside.

"_Meiyo_-" he thought disgustedly. He decided not to give into her trick and headed onto his bedroom. Sachi shut his bedroom door and almost instantly there was a knock on it. He groaned.

"Meiyo I'm not falling for it."

There was nothing. He opened the door and something fell. He jumped back thinking that it was something that was going to be poured all over him. No water or any sort of goo fell on him, but a picture hung in his doorway. He took it in his hands and his heart shattered. It was _his_ mother and father, holding him as a baby. He turned it over in his hands and found something printed on the back. _"I'm sorry_." He frowned. What was _that_ supposed to mean? He tucked the picture in his pocket, he didn't know what it meant, but he figured it was from Meiyo to make him upset. And it had worked. How could she stick something in front of his face like that? He shut his bedroom door and started to think of a prank that would upset her as well.

It wasn't too long after he tried to conjure up a prank to get back Meiyo that they had arrived home. Sachi peaked out his door and saw his sister and mother coming in looking extremely exhausted and worn out. Minako pecked Meiyo's cheek and then headed toward her bedroom. Meiyo was too exhausted to walk to her back bedroom and collapsed on the couch. Artemis curled up next to her. Sachi sighed, a prank right now would seem a little unfair. He didn't know what was going on, but it probably had something to do with an enemy. He'd find out from Koyo tomorrow. He shut his door and almost as if Koyo had heard his thoughts, his cell phone went off. He quickly answered it and Koyo burst into his ears.

"Did you hear the news?"

"Uhm, no." Sachi replied. "Minako and Meiyo just got home and crashed immediately."

"Oh. Well, today, the twins and Akaru felt a powerful evil presence. There was a huge long discussion today as to what it could be. Tama and Gemmei were spying." Koyo explained. "They reported everything back to us. After living here for five years you'd think they'd let us come to the meetings."

"Jealous are we?" Sachi teased.

"Shut up Sachi. I know you feel the same way. Its aggravating. I mean, we live in the palace, some of us have been involved in the battles. Not by choice, but I think we deserve to know what's going on." Koyo retorted.

"It sounds to me that they don't know what's going on." Sachi pointed out.

Koyo sighed, "Yeah, you're right, they don't. Which sucks for them, but I still think I should be able to go to the meetings- Oh, hold on Eizo is calling in."

Sachi thumbed his fingers on his leg, waiting for Koyo to come back. He hated it when he did this to him. He didn't understand why he couldn't just call Eizo back after he was finished with talking to him. Koyo came back online.

"Hey, I hope its alright, but I three wayed Eizo in." Koyo explained.

"Hi Sachi!" Eizo's voice rang in his ear.

"Hello Eizo." Sachi said in a bored tone. "Did the twins explain to you what happened to them?"

"Kirio talked to me, but Natsuki went straight to bed when she got home. I think that meeting wore them out, but it sure didn't do that to Tama and Gemmei." Eizo explained.

"Well, they're girls and they love gossip anyways." Sachi mentioned.

"Hey, does anyone know if the Tomoe's went?" Koyo asked.

"No, they didn't go. Naosu and her mother weren't at the meeting according to Kirio. They do have really young children Koyo." Eizo replied. "And don't go thinking anything about that little girl. I know you already are. I don't think she's evil."

"She could very well be." Sachi took up in Koyo's defense. "She was _made_ evil. Evil runs through her veins, there's no way that little girl is just going to grow up purely good."

"She helped save the world with Naosu. I don't understand why you guys have such a grudge against an innocent little girl. Was it really her fault that her creator tried to make her purely evil?" Eizo said in a lecturing manner trying to bring them to his side.

"It's not _her_ fault that she was created that way, I'm just saying I wouldn't get too close to the little girl." Sachi said.

"Yumi is only five-years-old. And if you avoid her then she's going to think there is something wrong with her and she _will_ act out and you'll only have yourselves to blame." Eizo said.

Both Koyo and Sachi groaned. They weren't very sure that this little girl could turn out to be good forever. She had been made for an evil purpose, how would she remain good? Sachi yawned, "I'm going to click out. You two can continue to debate this matter, but its late."

"Alright, talk to you later." Koyo replied.

"Yeah, and just don't forget that the way you treat Yumi will affect her in the future." Eizo got his last words in and Sachi shut his cell phone. He set it up on his night stand and decided he'd go and took Meiyo in. He went into her bedroom and pulled her covers off her bed and then went into the living room where she was laying and put them over her. Artemis looked up, but was too tired to say anything. He nodded his head and laid back down and fell fast asleep. Sachi didn't know why he had decided to be nice to Meiyo. He went back into his bedroom and turned out his own light. He still wanted to play a prank on her- regardless.

Authors Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was centered around one of the adopted children and I think it turned out pretty well. It shows a different side of Sachi too. Well, just stay tuned for more. I'll probably be updating the other story soon. I just have to run through it and edit it a bit. Please review and let me know how this story is turning out so far. Thank you. MiniSaturnJess.


	4. Who Are My Parents?

Four- Who are my parents?

Meiyo was out with her journal and pen the next morning. She began to write down everything she was feeling about the possible next new enemy and her fears with her dad being gone.

_I'm back. I never really thought I'd like getting my feelings out on paper, but it helps me see what I'm feeling. Anyways, last night, after the incident with Akaru, Natsuki, and Kirio we were all made to go do a stupid meeting. There's really not enough information, but most everyone is concerned and my mom decided we need extra training. Everyone else agreed too. GREAT! More training! We already go two days a week- each of us. That's EVERYDAY that my mom is hours away training someone. Akaru and Mikomi trained last. And me and Naosu are training sometime today._

_I decided not to tell anyone about how I was feeling. I just have a bad feeling about everything right now. And that dream--nightmare that I had. It was awful. It really felt like someone was there. I didn't have one tonight; thankfully, but I don't want to experience that again. I'm so scared and I feel like I have no one to go to. Sachi won't listen to me- he's… being a jerk. And all he cares about is his stupid parents that weren't really in his life. I shouldn't have said that, but I'm mad at Sachi right now. I wish my dad was back, I KNOW something is wrong. I just have a gut feeling--_

There was a knock on Meiyo's door. She quickly shut her journal and buried it underneath her stack of school books. "One minute." She walked away from her desk and sat down on her bed. "Okay, come in."

Minako opened the door and came inside, "What on earth were you doing? I heard-- Oh never mind. Breakfast is ready."

"Thanks Mom." Meiyo replied. Minako nodded and shut the door. Meiyo fell back on her bed in relief. She didn't want anyone to know that she was writing-- in a journal. She sat up and headed on toward their breakfast bar. Sachi was already up at the bar gulping down the pancakes and eggs Minako had made. Meiyo made a face. She didn't care for her mother's food and it showed by the amount of syrup she put on her pancakes. She downed it down with a glass of milk. She got down to put her plate away, but Sachi stopped her.

"I don't know how you did it, but I'll get you back." he promised her.

Meiyo made a face, "Did what?"

"Don't play stupid Meiyo." he said, but slipped away before he could question her anymore.

Meiyo was utterly puzzled. She had no idea as to what he was talking about, but she decided that it wasn't going to bother her. She went back into her room and quickly changed. She hid her journal in her school bag and headed out toward the door, but her mother stopped her before she reached it.

"You and Naosu have training today at two-thirty. I _want_ you there this time Meiyo or otherwise I'm going to start keeping you with me when you have training." Minako explained.

"I'll be there mom. And aren't you doing two training sessions a day now?" Meiyo asked trying to hide her bitterness.

"Yes, you and Naosu are training first and then I'm having Usagi train with Gemmei." Minako replied. "If you want to look at the training schedule its posted on the fridge."

Meiyo nodded, "I will later. Love you mom." and she turned on her heels and walked out the front door. Meiyo threw her head back and starred up at the sky as she walked aimlessly around the Palace grounds. She didn't feel like going out today; she didn't want to _risk_ being late to her own practice. "_What a pity that would be._" she groaned out loud. Having her dad be so far away from her was making her anxious and very curt with everyone. The past two years, she and her father had grown remarkably close to each other. When she found out he was taking up a job she was rather horror stricken. She couldn't figure out why her father would do that to her.

She caught a glimpse of some of the younger children playing kickball. She laughed; it was amazing how the younger children were so much like the Chibi Senshi's themselves- Cosmic Senshi's rather. Which, was another reason why they had yet to miss a single practice since they had all reached that level. Meiyo _had_ been late or not shown up at all on some very rare occasions and her mother insisted on fussing about it _still._

Ten-year-old Kimiko begged Meiyo to come onto their team. Shaking her head, Meiyo continued on. Kimiko gave out pretend wails, but this did not even move Meiyo a bit.

She wasn't the least bit shocked when she saw Kirio in a tree, talking down to her twin sister. By the defeated look on Natsuki's face she had been unsuccessful in getting Kirio down. Kirio and Natsuki both waved at Meiyo as she continued walking. Meiyo smiled and waved back. She was quite amazed to see that many of the children were out and roaming the palace. She figured with the new threat of an enemy that there wouldn't be too many kids out, but it seemed the majority of them were.

She saw Mikomi and Shinju working on some homework near the Garden Fountain. Most of the younger _adopted_ children were playing on the field she had passed by earlier. She spotted, however, a very weird and disturbing scene. Sweet, nineteen-year-old, Koyo had gotten into a disagreement with Yumi. Koyo tripped Yumi and walked away.

Meiyo seethed with anger. Balling up her fist, she marched right over to Yumi. She tried her hardest not to show her anger with Koyo, but when she noticed the fear in Yumi's eyes she had not succeeded. Meiyo dropped down to the five-year-olds level and placed her hand on Yumi's shoulder.

"Please, I'm not going to hurt you, Yumi. I'm the Senshi of Love, remember? I don't hate you." Meiyo attempted to explain.

Yumi's face was streaming with tears, "Why do some of the older kids hate me then?"

Meiyo shrugged, sadly. She didn't know how someone could hate a child. "I don't know Yumi, just remember, though, I'm here for you. So don't be afraid to come to me."

"Meiyo-Chan, who are my real parents? I was adopted too." Yumi asked.

Meiyo sat there, on her knees, stunned. How could she tell Yumi that she was created for an evil purpose, and that she had no real birth parents? Meiyo's heart felt numb and saddened; Yumi picked up on this.

"They don't exist, do they?" She asked, sniffling. She tired hard to wipe her tears away, but they kept coming. "Meiyo, what if… what if… I was created for evil only? That's what Koyo and Sachi keep telling me."

"Oh, Yumi! There's no way you're evil. Look inside your heart; the answers are there." Meiyo stood up. "You are wise for being so young. Don't let what Koyo and the other kids say bother you. I know your heart is full of love and goodness."

Yumi nodded and smiled broadly up at Meiyo. She stood up and wrapped her arms around Meiyo's waist, "Thank you Meiyo-Chan."

Meiyo departed, leaving Yumi alone; lost in thought. Yumi wanted to know _how_ she got here, and if she really did have any parents. She didn't know why it mattered so much to her, she after all did have two very loving parents and two sisters, but something was going on inside her that she couldn't explain.

--

Meiyo continued on her walk through the palace, she wasn't the least bit surprised not see Aoi Mizuno out and about today or her younger sister, Mari. And Akaru wasn't out either. This irked Meiyo greatly. She didn't understand how they could be wasting a perfectly good day. Meiyo guessed that Aoi was inside studying for some test and that Rei had planned something for her and Akaru to do together. She was usually right with her speculations.

Meiyo glanced down at her watch and saw that it was a quarter till she had to be at practice. Not wanting to disappoint her mother, she headed on over toward the training area. When she arrived she was slightly shocked to see only Naosu.

"You're mom hasn't arrived yet." Naosu pointed out.

"Well, that's unusual. Have you checked her office yet?" Meiyo asked. Naosu shook her head. Meiyo walked over to her mother's office, she was just about to open the door when something fell in front of her face. It dangled down from a piece of string and was very light. She scooped it up with her hands and looked at it closely; it was a picture of her father. She turned the back over and read, "You're a loser."

Meiyo snatched the picture down and walked haughtily back over to Naosu. "Did you find anything out?"

"Only that Sachi is going to pay for something. He's going to pay for something greatly." she glanced over at the simulator and nodded, "I know just how he is going to pay."

"Maybe I don't want to know…" Naosu spoke quietly.

Authors Note: I left this one at bit of a cliffhanger, because Minako hasn't showed up yet, but don't worry, I will update very soon. As for the other story going on, I haven't had the chance to go over it and make sure it sounds decent. But I did however get a very clever idea for Setsuna's story. I believe I'm going to call it **Forbidden Treasure**. I'll update my profile with it. Anyways, please review and if you notice any mistakes will you please let me know. Its very easy to fix them, but if you don't tell me then I don't know.


	5. Chapter 5

**Are We Born Cursed?**

Chapter Five:

Meiyo and Naosu waited a good twenty minutes before they decided to take it upon themselves to do something, "I know how the machine works." Meiyo explained.

Naosu looked uncertain, "You also know we'd get in a lot of trouble."

"Yeah, but look at it this way, my mom isn't here and we need practice right? We want to be strong for the new enemy?" Meiyo pointed out and watched Naosu slowly agree. "Alright, then its settled, lets get this thing up and running."

Naosu nodded and stepped into the simulator. Meiyo quickly adjusted the controls and hopped in herself. Naosu still looked hesitant about the whole situation. The scene changed so quickly and the Yoma charged at them full blast. Meiyo quickly transformed into Cosmic Venus. She went to attack the Yoma before it attacked Naosu, but nothing happened. Her powers seemed to have vanished. Her eyes were full of terror when the Yoma knocked Naosu to the other side.

The scene began to change. Cosmic Venus didn't know what it meant, but she took this chance to run over to Naosu and check on her, but something grabbed Naosu before she could reach her and the sky darkened. Naosu was lost from sight and Cosmic Venus suddenly realized that she was in danger. She quickly scanned the perimeters looking for the emergency exit, but there wasn't one. Dropping to her knees, a tear rolled down her face. _How could she be so stupid?_

"_Naosu could possibly die because of me and its my fault."_ Cosmic Venus went back to Meiyo. A tear hit the ground and everything disappeared and Naosu reappeared. Meiyo gasped. she was unconscious. She quickly ran over to her and without much thought she hoisted her up and hastily exited out of the simulator. Sachi was there.

"YOU!" she screamed. She set Naosu down on the bench and glared at Sachi. "YOU! COULD'VE KILLED NAOSU!"

"Chill out Meiyo! You deserved whatever you did with your foolishness." Sachi snapped back. Meiyo transformed back into Cosmic Venus. Naosu came to just in time.

"Meiyo-Chan, what are you doing? Have you gone mad?" Naosu asked, shocked. She, feeling dizzy, stood up and walked in between the two siblings. "Stop this sibling rivalry!"

"Its _her_. Not me." Sachi said icily.

"No its not! You and Koyo have been saying awful things to little Yumi. And she doesn't deserve it. Were you there that day she _helped_ us defeat the enemy?" Meiyo asked angrily. She had, had enough already.

Sachi gave a small annoyed, chuckle. His hands slipped into his pockets and he shrugged his shoulders, "Did I _really_ need to be there to know what she really is? Look at her. No parents, no real purpose. Her purpose was evil Meiyo. She can't be good forever." Sachi explained. "Koyo said you'd act this way. You understand nothing and you call yourself a Senshi… A Senshi of Love was it?" Sachi shook his head and began to walk toward the exit door. He cocked his head back and said, "I was just coming to tell you that there's another meeting. Someone was attacked."

Meiyo's stomach dropped and she looked a Naosu anxious, but Naosu wasn't paying attention. She had been stunned by the conversation she had just heard. Her heart felt numb toward Sachi and Koyo. How could they hate an innocent little girl?

"Yumi… is just a little girl, Meiyo. She doesn't know what she did in the past and does it really matter if she was born or created?" Naosu looked up at Meiyo and saw her worried expression. "What's wrong?"

"Someone was attacked." Meiyo repeated.

"Someone other than me?" Naosu asked curtly. "Thanks for nothing. I don't know how we got out of there, but I'm glad we did. You could've killed me Meiyo. I don't understand what's gotten into everyone lately."

"Listen, can I share something with you?" Meiyo asked. She wanted to confide in someone and she knew that Naosu could be trusted. "Promise me that you won't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you."

Naosu nodded and Meiyo went into full details about how she had felt that night of her nightmare and then how Akaru had ended up knocked down on the concrete. "Wow…" Naosu said her voice drifting. "You don't think the person attacked tonight was your dad?"

Paralyzed with fear, Meiyo broke into a fast sprint and headed straight toward the meeting hall. Naosu was close behind her. Meiyo flung open the door, tripping over her own shoelace she ended up sprawled out on the floor and Naosu stumbled over her. Her mother managed to make it over to her in time to catch her daughter from falling.

"Nice entrance." Mikomi grunted.

"Shut up!" Meiyo snapped. "Why is everyone out to get me?" Meiyo realized that no one was coming to help her up. She got to her feet and slowly moved her eyes across the room; searching for someone. "Where's my mom?"

"Naosu what happened to your arm?" Hotaru questioned her daughter and then looked over at Meiyo questioningly.

"Nothing mom, I just tripped." Naosu lied. Meiyo secretly thanked the little girl.

"Where's my mom though?" Meiyo asked a second time.

The door opened, "I'm right here sweetie."

Meiyo sighed in relief and went straight into her mother's arms. "Where've you been? You didn't show up to practice."

Minako didn't reply. Meiyo backed away, "Why can't you tell me?"

Naosu walked back over to Meiyo and grabbed her arm, "Lets get out of here. I have a bad feeling."

But before anything else could happen, the girls were grabbed; both of them let out high pitched wails. "Meiyo! Meiyo! Come on sweetie!" someone was shaking her lightly, trying to get her to wake up. When Meiyo came to she saw that it was her mother and she could tell that it was really her mother. Meiyo practically jumped out of the hospital bed, pulling the IV out of her arm and flung her arms around her mother.

"Meiyo please calm down." Minako whispered and Ami and Hotaru had to come in and force her back onto the bed.

"MOM! They-- they- I'm sorry." Meiyo wilted. "Where's Naosu? Is she hurt?"

Hotaru quickly answered, "No she's not hurt, she's getting plenty of rest, like you should be. Everyone will have a nice long talk with the two of you about playing with the simulator when no one is there."

"Don't blame Naosu." Meiyo frowned. "It was my idea. Don't punish her."

Hotaru shook her head, "No one say we were punishing the two of you, we're just going to have a nice long talk."

Meiyo sunk down into the bed, feeling dreadful. She didn't like the sounds of a nice long talk.

--

The following morning, Meiyo found out that Hotaru was not playing around when she said they were going to have a nice long talk. Naosu and Meiyo were in the play area when they came in to talk with them. Naosu was reading a book and Meiyo was bored out of her mind, playing with the blocks for younger children. Ami released them, and they were taken down to the conference room. Naosu and Meiyo were both shocked when they saw their mentors seated among the conference room.

"Sit down, and eat some fruit." Neo-Queen Serenity smiled brightly. Naosu and Meiyo took their time in sitting down; to their surprise, their mothers didn't hurry them on.

"Now where should we start?" Setsuna asked, and Naosu accidentally swallowed a grape whole. "No need to choke." Setsuna patted Naosu on the back, causing her to choke a little more.

"Both of you girls are quite aware of the rules in Crystal Palace." Neo-Queen Serenity began. "Naosu, you've been alive for thirteen years now, I'd expect you, at the very least not to be following others." Neo-Queen Serenity looked over at Meiyo crossly. "And Meiyo, you're about to be fifteen, I'd expect you to be a good role model to our younger ones."

Both girls' shoulder's wilted. And so it lasted for about an hour, Neo-Queen Serenity and Setsuna took turns speaking, while their mothers stood at the doors, waiting patiently. Meiyo and Naosu didn't utter a word through the whole lecture.

"Any questions?" Setsuna finally asked.

Meiyo sighed in relief, glanced back at her mother and asked, "Where were you?"

Setsuna, Neo-Queen Serenity, and Hotaru tried hard not to show any emotion at all to this; they had already been expecting it. Minako bit the bottom of her lip hard, "I was caught in a traffic jam,"

Meiyo and Naosu looked at her skeptical. And to everyone's surprise Naosu spoke up, "At two-thirty? There aren't any traffic jams at this time."

"I'm sorry to disappoint the both you, but I _was_ caught in a traffic jam." Minako said clearly; without a hint of doubt in her voice. Meiyo and Naosu turned back around and faced Setsuna and the Queen. It pained Minako to lie to her own daughter.

Authors Note: I don't think this was my best chapter. Please let me know if it makes any sense, if it doesn't, I'll take it down a rewrite it.


	6. Chose Your Side!

****

AsaiSix- Choose Your Side

Meiyo found herself rudely awaken the next morning by her brother, "Get up! We have school today!" He yanked the covers off her bed and threw a water balloon on her stomach. Peeling out of bed she took off full sped at Sachi and knocked him down on the ground. She slammed her fist into his stomach.

Artemis and Minako walked in to see what the screaming was about. When Artemis saw the fight he jumped on Meiyo's head and dug his claws into her scalp. Meiyo's furry lightened and Sachi grabbed her wrist and slung her off of him. He walked past Minako, shooting a agitated glare at her and continued on through the house. Minako flinched at the sound of the slamming door. She took in a deep breath, before she spoke.

"Meiyo, first the simulators and now this? Can't you please do everyone in this household a favor and stop these petty games?"

"He started it mother. And how _dare_ you side with him when I am rightfully your daughter." Meiyo rubbed her head from where Artemis had previously clawed her. She got to her feet and rolled her eyes, "Chose your side. And chose it carefully." She walked out of the house still dressed in her night clothes.

Leaning against Meiyo's door she let out an exasperated sigh. Artemis rubbed against Minako's leg, purring softly. "Why don't you just tell her already? You know it's upsetting her."

"I can't Artemis. I can't find it in my heart to tell her. It'll crush her." Minako explained.

"Its your choice, but remember lies can destroy a family." Artemis pointed out, "Speaking of family, I'm meeting with Luna tonight, she's due any day now."

Minako smiled, "Do you know how many kittens she's having?"

Artemis grunted, "No, but Ami says it _feels_ like maybe three."

"Maybe I can get one for Meiyo?" Minako hinted.

"And replace me?" Artemis said jokingly. Minako laughed. The white cat smiled warmly, "You know you can't buy love? And giving Meiyo a kitten to cover up a lie is a horrible thing to do."

"Her birthday _is _coming up, Artemis. And there's nothing wrong with a distraction. I don't know _how _to tell her." Minako explained.

"I'll tell the Queen you want a kitten." Artemis spoke diligently. "I'm going to be off now. Think about what I said."

--

"That has to be the _weirdest_ sense of style I've ever seen." Aoi spoke on their way to school, Meiyo had joined them.

Meiyo smirked, "I'm not going to school."

"Meiyo why are you acting like a brat?" Akaru questioned crossly. "You're mother doesn't deserve any of this with your father missing and everything."

Meiyo's eyes went wide in horror, "What?" She screamed.

Akaru came to a complete stop and watched in agony as her best friend's eyes filled with tears and she stomped around madly, screaming, "Missing?"

"What do you mean missing?" Kirio asked. "Since when and how do you know?"

"I thought Minako told Meiyo and that was why she was acting up… and her mom told my mom…I overheard." Akaru shook her head; disappointed in her self. She had made false accusation. She looked over at Meiyo, who was now bawled up by a tree, crying hysterically. Akaru walked over to her friend and sat down next to her. She didn't have any words to say to her, so she took her in her arms and held her.

"We're going to be late to school." wailed Kimiko.

"Mhmm. What's your point?" Aoi asked and then realized who she was speaking too. "Oh sorry, Kimi. Why don't you go ahead to school with the other children and let us-"

"What? The Chibi Senshi's handle everything?" Sachi asked coming up, his hands in his pockets. "You girls are so typical. Shun everyone else because they don't have 'magical powers'."

"What _is_ your problem?" Natsuki asked curtly. "Take these kids to school now."

"Fine, I'll do as you ask just this once, Natsuki, but I'm not doing it for you, I'm doing it for them. As seeing you're abandoning them. They've already been abandoned before. Left out, you're just repeating their history because you don't think they understand. You girls seemed to have forgotten that some of us were there when the dark kingdom attacked and took our parents." Sachi spoke rapidly, spitting out whatever he could to get back at the girls.

Kirio stepped up, "You seemed to have forgotten that it was _I _who found you _orphans_ a place to stay and then you ended up being adopted into our families. I don't regret having Eizo as our brother. But I feel bad for Meiyo who has to put up with your bitterness everyday."

"A bitter heart leads to a lonely life." Gemmei spoke up.

"Whatever Gemmei." Sachi rolled his eyes. "You're only thirteen, you don't know anything."

"I don't know _anything_?" Gemmei asked. "I know what its like to lose a parent or did you forget and think you're the only one suffering?"

"Shut up Gemmei!" Sachi yelled. "You're just a stupid little girl. We weren't even going to take you, but you wanted to come. Don't make me regret it."

Gemmei stood their, open mouthed, shocked. Tama came over by next to her and wrapped her arm around hers, "Lets go." she whispered and pulled Gemmei away.

Eizo shook his head, "I'll take them to school. Stay away from me Sachi."

"Whatever. You children aren't worth my time." he said shaking his head. He turned around, waited for a clearing and crossed the street. Eizo gathered up the children and they started on toward school, while the Chibi Senshi's tried to help Meiyo.

"What is with Sachi?" Natsuki asked and rested her head on Kirio's shoulder. Kirio wrapped her arms around Natsuki and shuddered.

"I don't know. He's got issues." Kirio simply replied. Natsuki nodded in agreement.

Shinju observed everyone, no one seemed to have school in mind. Aoi and Akaru were trying to calm down Meiyo, but with very little success. Naosu was twirling her hair anxiously as she watched Aoi and Akaru. The twins were talking off to the side. And Mikomi, her best friend, was playing with a ball.

_Shinju thought back to when she and Mikomi were still innocent and hadn't seen evil. That had felt so long ago and now look where they were. Shinju had experienced a terrible time a few years ago. She had fallen into depression and that loneliness inside her heart never seemed to go away. When every family ended up with another child Shinju felt as though she had been stabbed. She understood that the children needed love and that Shinju's mother and father weren't applicable parents for that, but it also made her wonder if her birth was a mistake. Shinju looked over at Akaru enviously. She had __everything_ she ever needed. The most loving and caring parents…and Koyo as her older brother. _Koyo…_ Her heart ached, she wanted to tell him that she liked him, but she couldn't find the words to do so. 

"Shinju, are you alright?" Mikomi had stopped playing with the ball and was now walking over toward her.

The dark green haired girl turned around to face her best friend and slowly nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine, but maybe we should--"

"Hey girls, what's going on?" a male voice spoke before Shinju could finish her sentence. Shinju and his eyes connected for a brief second. Shinju blushed and turned away quickly. Koyo blinked several times and then brought his attention to Meiyo. He walked over to her and without any words he lifted her up and cradled her in his arms.

"I'm guessing you told her?" Koyo asked, his eyebrow raised at his little sister. Akaru quickly looked down at the ground as if she had spotted something interesting. She bent down and observed a cricket. "Yeah, it might've slipped."

"Everyone else go to school?" Koyo asked.

Mikomi elbowed Shinju and whispered something in her ear that made her turn a brighter red. "Be quiet." Shinju whispered back.

"Yes, Eizo took them." Aoi replied.

Koyo nodded, "Well, lets get you girls back to the palace."

"But…" Akaru froze. "We're supposed to be at school."

Koyo chuckled, "School started an hour ago, you're parents already know none of you girls went to school and Gemmei stood up for you and they sent me to get you girls. Now lets go."

Akaru was hesitant at first, she didn't want to get in trouble. Her muscles felt paralyzed and she found it hard to walk. Shinju and Mikomi came over and helped Akaru walk back to the palace. Aoi, Naosu, and the twins walked behind them together.

"I wonder where Sachi went." Aoi sighed. "He's changed since Asai took this job and now he's gone missing, I wonder if he knows."

Naosu shrugged, "I don't think it matters, he's acting like a jerk."

Kirio and Natsuki agreed with her. The girls walked in silence the remainder of the time home. Natsuki wondered if they were in for a long lecture. She frowned. It hadn't been _that_ long ago that she and Meiyo were face to face with the Queen and Setsuna.

"Hey Shinju, I'm thinking about dating Denji. Or finding out if he likes me first…Which I think he does." Mikomi spoke mischievously.

"Denji?" Akaru asked as she tried to think hard of someone named that.

"Him?" Shinju asked. "Why?"

Mikomi frowned, "Don't tell me you like him _too_."

"No…" Shinju said hurt. "I just…"

"Oh come on Shinju, at least he's my age." Mikomi hinted that she knew something about Shinju. Her eyes darted over toward Koyo.

"Okay. Fine. I think its cool." Shinju lied. She wasn't ready for everyone to know about her crush. "When are you going to ask him out?"

"Well… I'm not going to ask him out." Mikomi replied. "Cali is going to ask him if he likes me first."

"Cali?" Shinju asked.

"Listen, I didn't ask for you're jealousy." Mikomi had suddenly stopped. Akaru was still standing between them using them for support. "Its okay to make other friends."

"I-" Shinju stopped herself.

"Outside of the palace I mean." Mikomi added. "You're too busy focusing on everyone inside the palace and you never go out of your way to make friends at school."

"You don't understand, Mikomi." Shinju said shakily trying to keep her courage up.

"Don't understand what?" Mikomi asked harshly. "All you have to do is be yourself and put yourself out there. That's something I learned in Italy."

Shinju made a face, which really set Mikomi off.

"See! Every time I bring up Italy you get offensive about it. I was only gone for two months at the end of school. I met some really awesome people, Shinju. I expected you to make friends while I was gone." Mikomi explained. "You're my best friend, but it hurts me to see that you don't try to make other friends. You're a great person and you need to stop hiding in your own shadow."

A tear slid down Shinju's face. She nodded, "Lets just help Akaru get home. I'm sure we're in for _more_ lecturing."

Koyo had been in earshot of their argument. He thought back to when Mikomi and her family had gone to Italy at the end of the last school year. Something had changed in Shinju then, but he didn't know what exactly. Koyo had seen her hanging out with this crowd, but he didn't know much about them and wasn't going to make a judgment about them. Rumors had started though about use of drugs.

__

Koyo knocked on Shinju's door and waited for he to answer, when she didn't he entered, "Hello?" He heard footsteps and a door shut. Shinju came downstairs with dark circles around her eyes and tears running down her face.

"Are you're parents home?" Koyo asked.

"No." Shinju replied. "They never are. And Mikomi went to Italy. I don't have anyone."

"Listen, I came over for a specific reason. One to make sure you were alright about the death of your friend and two…did you ever do drugs?"

Shinju's eyes flickered with anger, "That girl wasn't my friend and I never did drugs. Get out of my house now!"

Shinju had literally shoved him out of her house and slammed the door in his face. He did her a favor by not mentioning the crowd she had been hanging in and the death. He was relieved when he heard that Mikomi, Tama, and their parents were returning earlier than planned. They were supposed to stay through the first month of the new school year and vacation, but everyone was homesick and returned early. It seemed to help Shinju with whatever she was dealing with, but Koyo was still worried.

They finally made it to the palace where everyone's parents were waiting for them, even Shinju's. Shinju deserted Akaru and Mikomi and went into her parents arms. Minako attempted to comfort Meiyo, but she wouldn't let her.

"You _lied_." Meiyo said crossly.

"Shinju, is it okay if I try to help Meiyo out?" Setsuna asked.

Shinju nodded, "Yeah, that's cool." She wrapped her arms around her father and rested her head against his leather jacket. She was lucky he was hers and no one else's.

"Alright, I know you girls are only looking out for each other, but an education is highly important too." a voice spoke.

Everyone turned toward the gates with surprised gazes. "USAGI!" Aoi screamed and ran over to her and hugged her. Soon everyone else was running over to her attacking her with hugs.

"How is college?" Mikomi asked.

"How long are you here to stay?" Kirio asked.

"Did you meet any guys?" Natsuki asked before she realized what she was asking. Her face turned red with embarrassment and everyone looked at her half stunned and half shocked. "I forgot, you're with Helios."

"Ah, that reminds me." Usagi giggled and then held out her hand for everyone to see the gorgeous ring on her finger. "He proposed."

"That's amazing!" Gawked Meiyo happy for Usagi.

"We're so happy for you Usagi." Neo-Queen Serenity made her way over and gave her daughter a kiss. "I'm also proud of you."

"Congratulations Usagi." Minako said. She didn't sound as excited as the scout of Love should. Usagi glanced over at her worriedly. Everyone was present with their husbands--except her.

"How about we make our way into the living room?" Setsuna suggested seeing they had some catching up and explaining to do.

"Sweetie, I'm glad you're here and everything, but what about college? You're still going, right?" Neo-Queen Serenity asked worriedly.

"Yes, and education is very important. Is the college on break?" King Endymion asked.

"Education is very important dad, and I'm very pleased you are all concerned, but the truth is…" she glanced over at Ami and then back at everyone else, "I missed my family and needed to see them again. So I took this semester off and I'll be going back in a few months."

Neo-Queen Serenity hugged her daughter, "Gemmei is going to be so thrilled to see you. She's been asking about you every single day, "When is sissy coming home?""

"Oh, and you're mother wailed every night as well. "I MISS MY DAUGHTER." King Endymion imitated his wife.

"I did not!" Neo-Queen Serenity slapped her husband's arm. "I've been an adult about this whole going away to college thing."

Everyone laughed at Serenity. They all knew the King was telling the truth. She had promised Usagi that she wouldn't cry the day she went off to college, but she had sobbed for hours saying, "My baby is gone!"

"Anyway, we're glad you're home darling. You and Helios will have a good marriage." King Endymion smiled cheekily at his daughter.

"So. When are we going to get to the subject of my dad? Or are we just going to ignore it?" Meiyo asked. "I'm sick of being lied to. And people keeping secrets from me."

"Meiyo…" Minako whispered.

"Meiyo, you're mother never meant to hurt you. She's hurting just as much as you are right now. You're father went missing a few days ago. You have every right to be angry with me as well, but bitterness isn't a good thing child." Artemis spoke up in defense of Minako. "Don't blame you're mother for this. She only wanted to protect you."

"I can still feel his heart beating, he's alive." Minako spoke suddenly. A tear fell down her face. "I just wish I knew where he was." Meiyo's heart felt like it had rose to her throat and then dropped quickly to her stomach. She ran over to her mother and threw herself into her arms and sobbed.

****

Authors Note

: I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. I actually like it. Please let me know how I'm doing. I'll try not to wait almost a whole month before I update next time. 


	7. Secrets and Lies

Chapter Seven:

Seventeen-Year-Old Shinju Meioh, was sitting at her desk going through some pictures of her and Mikomi. They had always been inseparable, but ever since Mikomi had went to Italy with her family she felt they had drifted apart. And now she was talking about this guy and Shinju didn't approve of him, but she didn't know how to tell her best friend this without coming across as jealous. She felt hands on her shoulder and turned around to see her mother standing over her looking down at the pictures as well. Setsuna rested her chin on Shinju's head.

"Life used to be so easy back then, didn't it?" Setsuna commented. "If only you could go back and be little again then all the worries of being a teenager and becoming a young adult would be gone. The hurt, the pain, it wouldn't be there."

"Mom." Shinju said looking up at her.

"I'd be able to cradle you in my arms again and wipe away you're tears once more. I wouldn't have to worry about you being taken away from me or losing you. If only we didn't have this destiny then we could live a normal life."

"-But." Shinju tried to come up with words to say. "If I lived a normal life then I wouldn't have these amazing friends and I wouldn't be able to feel good when I help save someone's life or even the worlds."

"There's so much death though." Setsuna replied. "People leave you for no apparent reason and others die. Some you can't save. Some have gone too far, unnoticed."

"Living a normal life wouldn't stop death," Shinju pointed out. "Besides when one dies there's usually someone else there to pick up the pieces and help you keep going."

Setsuna smiled and kissed Shinju's forehead, "I just wanted to hear that come from you. And you'd find it wise to take your own advice." Setsuna walked toward the door, "You're going to be late for school if you don't hurry."

Shinju nodded, bemused. She looked back at the pictures. Things had been easy back then, but her mother was here to simply remind her to not live in the past. Tears streamed down her face and she attempted to wipe them away with her sleeve. She missed the past and longed for it. She knew she couldn't do much about it, but she did want to be little again. There was a knock on her door, by the time she turned around to see who it was, Mikomi was standing in front of her. She noticed the pictures and took them from Shinju. She flipped through them, giggling every so often. When she was finished she set the pictures down on the desk.

"Don't get me wrong, I loved the past and I even miss it sometimes, but reminiscing and wishing for it to come back isn't going to help you right now." Mikomi explained. "Things were always easy before we became the Chibi Scouts and now Cosmic Senshi's, but things changed and we have to learn to accept the change."

"Did you talk to my mom or something?" Shinju asked.

"Yeah, she's worried about you," Mikomi explained. "And I am too."

Shinju didn't say anything. She didn't want anyone to worry about her, but she did want her best friend back. Mikomi pushed Shinju's hair back behind her ears. Shinju stood up and grabbed her backpack. The two girls headed out toward the school. They met up with the other children and went on their ways.

Meiyo was in a little bit better of a mood, but not by much. She was now worried sick about her father. Natsuki still remember what she had told her about the nightmare Meiyo had. She wondered if it was relevant to what was going on right now. She couldn't ask her now though, she was busy yapping to Akaru. Natsuki also hadn't told her sister what had happened with the 'evil parents' nor had she asked Meiyo about it.

They dropped some of the younger children off at Crystal Tokyo Elementary, and some at the Junior high, before they made it to the high school. Before Mikomi and Shinju entered the court they were greeted by a few guys and none other than Denji, with Cali right behind him.

"Hey cutie." he said looking at Mikomi. Mikomi blushed. Shinju stepped back uneasily. Denji noticed Shinju's uncertainty.

"Whose your friend, Mikomi?" Denji asked and winked at Shinju.

Mikomi looked at Shinju as if trying to figure out how to introduce her to him. She yanked her by her wrist and then pushed her forward into the crowd, "This is Shinju Meioh, one of my best friends."

"Well, then, hello Shinju," he extended her hand, but she didn't take it. "Alright."

"Anyway, we should be off to class, I'll catch you around?" Mikomi asked looking at Denji.

Denji grinned, "Yeah, I'll see you around."

When they were out of earshot, Mikomi squealed in delight. "This is great!"

Shinju nodded unsure, "Yeah, yeah it is." she couldn't knock off the uneasy feeling she had. She knew this was all wrong, but she couldn't tell Mikomi.

Lunch time had arrived at the Junior high and Natsuki was looking for Meiyo. She had to speak with her, she couldn't keep this to herself and she felt that Meiyo was the only one that would understand. Unfortunately, she couldn't find her and gave up to go eat in their courtyard by herself. She found an empty bench and sat down on it with her plate of food in her lap.

Kirio and Natsuki had decided that this last year of Junior High they were going to venture out and make new friends. It had been a decision they had made together. Kirio had no problems making friends, she always had outside friends from the palace, but Natsuki wanted to try to open up. This choice was mainly to help Natsuki.

"Hey."

Natsuki looked up and had a feeling of sudden relief fall on her, "Meiyo, I was looking for you."

"Yeah, me too," Meiyo explained, she glanced around to make sure no one was in earshot of them, "I wanted to talk to you about the other day. I'm not sure what was real and what was not."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." Natsuki replied. Meiyo smiled and sat down next to the blue haired girl. They both compared notes as to what happened that day. The bell rung, ending the conversation. Natsuki gave Meiyo a hug, "I'm glad I'm not the only one that saw all that. Thank you."

"No problem. Except next time, I'll wait for my mom to come. I'm not doing that again."

Natsuki laughed, shaking her head. The two linked arms and headed of toward class. Meiyo glanced behind her to make sure no one was following them. She had been feeling a bit paranoid since her dad went missing and was afraid that someone was going to come and get her too.

Usagi knocked on Ami's door and after a few short seconds it was answered by a bewildered Ryo. "Princess, is everything alright?"

Usagi nodded. Ami walked into sight and was horror stricken when she saw Ryo speaking to Usagi. She quickly dashed over there and asked what was going on, more to her husband then to Usagi. Ryo eyes narrowed down on his wife suspiciously, he wasn't quite sure what was going on, but finding Usagi on their doorsteps was a little odd.

"I just needed someone to talk to about my classes." Usagi came up with quickly.

This seemed to do the trick and he let Ami come to the door. She grabbed her shoes and told him she'd be back after a while. The two of them walked out the Palace to make sure no one else could hear them.

"Thanks for backing me up back there," Ami replied. "I usually don't do this sort of thing."

"What that? Keep secrets?" Usagi mused. "We did it all the time as a team and while most of the time it worked out just fine, we did need our parents."

"Thanks, now I understand where Aoi gets it from." Ami said teasingly.

"We wanted to show you guys that we could do things on our own. Funny, huh? How we want to be independent when we're little, but as we get older we rely on our parents?" Usagi pointed out. "Anyway, that's not why I'm here. Ami I was already a month into my classes when you called saying you needed help."

Ami nodded, "I know that college is important to you and I wouldn't-"

Usagi held up her hand, "Lets make something clear. College is very important to me, but my team and family mean something more to me than some degree. I can always go back and finish where I started, but I can't do anything about the days that I've missed with my family and friends," Usagi explained, "And if they're in any sort of trouble, I want to be there for them."

Ami smiled, "You're just like your mother. Loyal," Ami breathed in deeply, "There is a new enemy and while yes, we've had few encounters while you were away, I had a nagging feeling that I needed to call you this time. Something is different."

"Do you know anything?" Usagi asked.

Ami grimaced, "Yes, but I can't go in to details on what I know."

"You can't keep things from the team," Usagi explained. "It may jeopardize-"

Ami cut her off, "I know. The information I'm hiding could help everyone out, but there are other reasons why I can't tell you or anyone else," Ami stopped and so did Usagi. She put her hand on Usagi's arm, "I need you to understand something. Whatever is about to happen I need you to keep fighting and in the end I will be able to explain myself, but for now I need this conversation to be kept between the two of us,"

Usagi nodded, "I understand. And I have a question for you. Do you know what has happened to Asai? Or is that information you can not reveal as well?"

Ami bit the bottom of her lip hard, "That is something I can not explain and yes I do know something about it, but I don't know where he is. I only know why he's been taken and I know they're not going to kill him."

"You know who the enemy is?" Usagi prodded.

"No. I don't. I only know of the source, I do not know the enemy itself." Ami explained.

Usagi nodded. She had to make a decision right now, she thought momentarily on how she was going to do this. She shook her head a bit irritated, it didn't matter how she said it, it would all be the same. "Ami Mizuno, you're a friend, you're a mother, and you are doctor. You're the Senshi of Knowledge and I hope you can realize what I'm about to do. Meet me tonight in the palace the fourth floor and third corridor. There you will find me. Midnight. Its for your own good," And Usagi was gone like that.

Ami stood their trying to rationalize what all the Princess had said. She didn't know what was going to happen, but she had to trust Usagi to do the right thing. She turned around and went back to the palace. Midnight seemed further off than it ever had before.

Hazu entered Hatsu's room. She was lying on a bed reading a book. Hazu plopped down on her bed cheerfully, and asked, "Wouldn't it make sense to go after the children?"

"Not really," Hatsu frowned, closing the book and sitting up. "If you attack their parents first, then there will be no need to do anything else."

"What are you going to do with their parents?" Hazu asked, intrigued.

Hatsu smirked, wily, "Simple, take away their powers, make them defenseless."

"Lets say you take the girls' parents, won't that just make them angered and attack us with fuller power?" Hazu pointed out simply.

Hatsu glared at Hazu, "Maybe, but we can deal with that, Hazu. We'll have their parents powers, all except for Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus'. Our powers will counteract and destroy us."

Hazu looked at her lost, "I don't understand. How would their powers counteract ours? Because of what they stand for? Love and Forgiveness?"

"Duh, Hazu. Why do you ask questions if you know the answers. Get some sleep. We have a lot of plotting and planning to do tomorrow." Hatsu laid down and pulled the covers over her head.

"I'm so glad we're teammates." Hazu smiled and climbed up to the top bun bed.

Shinju watched bitterly as her best friend hung out with Cali and her new little group of friends. Instead of sitting next to her in study hall she lugged her bag over to an empty table and sat down. She decided she wanted to be alone after all. It was better then feeling used. She took out one of her books and flipped through the pages trying to find where she left off. Someone plopped down beside her, she tried not to notice, but she had a feeling they were staring at her. She finally turned to the person confused to see a much, much younger girl.

"What grade are you in?" Shinju asked.

"Tenth." she sighed. "I have the unfortunate blessing of being 'intelligent'. It's not really a great thing when no one notices and when they do its because you've made a mistake."

"I have a smart friend--" Shinju stopped, the way she had worded it sounded weird. "I have a friend who has a high I.Q. Aoi Mizuno, maybe you've heard of her too? She's in ninth grade though…"

"So she's still in Junior High, that's cool. I knew her or of her. She seems to be a nice kid. I'm Meii by the way."

Shinju smiled at herself, maybe she could make a new friend after all. She nestled down in her chair and opened her book back up. Hoping that this Meii girl would be a good friend.

Neo-Queen Serenity had arranged a dinner that night for everyone. She was so ecstatic about her baby girl being back in town, that she needed to celebrate. The arrangements were set and everyone was making there way into the dinner hall. Neo-Queen Serenity was nearly jumping out of her skin with excitement. Of course, not everyone was happy to be there, but they tried their best. Minako and Meiyo were still pretty beat up about Asai going missing. Sachi had refused to go to the dinner and was staying home. Rei, Annika, Yuuichiro, were in a pleasant mood. Koyo glanced over at Yumi still wondering if she could possibly be evil. She was so young and innocent, but he couldn't trust her for some reason. She didn't seem as excited to see Usagi as everyone else was, but that was because she had been so young when Usagi went off to college and didn't have too many memories with her.

Ami walked in last with her family, she walked passed the Princess, her heart was trying to figure out what was going to happen tonight. She already had an idea, but…why? She bent her head down and walked on toward her seat. Princess Usagi was not going to back out on what she was about to do tonight. Haruka and Michiru made eye contact with Setsuna and the three of them nodded once.

Shinju had brought her book to read. She opened and a small baggie fell out of it. She gulped when she realized what it was. She put it back in her book and shut it. She glanced around making sure no one had noticed, no one did. She sat back in her chair, trying hard not to cry. Who could have done this to her? Shinju swallowed a lump that was in her throat. She felt it come back and tried to take a drink to get it to go away. She looked around the table to find once again, that almost everyone had someone. She choked, just as dinner was being brought out. Koyo found himself looking at Shinju trying to figure out what was going on, but unless he asked her he wouldn't know. And then again, that might not even work.

"Sweetie are you okay?" Setsuna asked and attention was drawn toward the Meioh family.

"I think I want to go home," Shinju said she kept her eyes on the marble top of the table. "You can stay here. I just have a lot of homework."

"Okay, sweetie," Setsuna said uncertain. She gently rubbed Shinju's arm and kissed her goodbye. Shinju grabbed her book and walked quickly out of the dinning hall.

"Is she going to be okay?" Gary leaned over and asked his wife.

"I'm not sure." Setsuna replied.

Mikomi felt as though she had missed something. She couldn't figure it out, but it seemed that every day Shinju seemed to drift further apart. Koyo passed her napkin and Mikomi took it confused. She was about to use it when she noticed writing on it that said, "Go to her. She needs you."

"Mom." Mikomi turned to Makoto suddenly. "I'm sorry, I have to go." And before she could ask for an explanation she darted out of the dinning hall as well.

"Can anyone tell me what that was about?" Makoto asked.

"Koyo passed her a napkin." Mari piped up.

"Please Mari. Why would she run out because I passed a napkin to her?" Koyo tried to play it off.

"Maybe you wrote something on it," Mari pointed out.

"Did you?" Rei asked, her eyes pinning him in that motherly fashion.

Koyo couldn't lie to Rei, "Yes, I did. I told her to go check on Shinju. Nothing else,"

"Does anyone know if there is anything wrong with Shinju?" Setsuna asked, hoping to get answers. No one was able to answer her. Ami was too lost in her worries to worry about Shinju right now.

Meanwhile, Mikomi ran at full blast to get to Shinju's home. The door was left open and she had dropped her book on the floor. Mikomi stepped in to hear screaming and things being thrown around. Her stomach dropped. Shinju was in trouble. She ran upstairs and pushed open Shinju's door…

Authors Note: I've decided to leave this chapter at a cliffhanger. I hope you enjoyed and I hope you're wondering what happened. Two updates in one day. Go me! I hope you enjoyed.


	8. Regret

Chapter Eight- Regret

"Welcome Ami Mizuno," Princess Usagi spoke diligently. "I'm glad you could make it,"

"Please, Usagi tell me what you are up to," Ami begged.

"Transform." two unexpected voices spoke. Ami's stomach tightened. She turned around to see Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus standing there. Ami turned back to Usagi feeling betrayed. Sailor Pluto stepped out from the shadows, "You better do as they say,"

"What is this, Usagi?" Ami asked trying to understand, but couldn't.

"I'm thinking ahead Ami, now transform," Princess Usagi demanded. Ami had no choice, she did as she was ordered to do.

"I'll put up a sound barrier," Sailor Pluto said and within seconds an orb was surrounding them. Sailor Mercury glanced around nervously, she couldn't put the pieces together. Was this a trick? Was this really the princess? Had she turned evil? Before she could go further in her thinking she let out a blood curdling scream as Princess Usagi used the Crystal stripping her of her powers. Sailor Mercury hoped the Queen would hear and come to her rescue, but the sound barrier Sailor Pluto had put up was keeping any sound from escaping. Sailor Mercury continued to scream, even as her strength was being vaporized from her. Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus stood there ready for any orders the Princess gave them.

A few hours earlier

Mikomi ducked as something was thrown in her direction, but not at her. "Shinju, what's going on?"

Shinju came to a halt and looked over at the door. Her eyes were blurry and she couldn't see who was standing in the doorway. And she couldn't put a name to the voice. Mikomi looked around her destroyed room and wondered what could have upset her best friend that badly.

"Come on talk to me." Mikomi pleaded. "What's going on? Is it your parents again? Are you feeling lonely? Did someone hurt you? Please just tell me what's wrong?"

Shinju stumbled over some of the things she had knocked into her floor and collapsed into Mikomi's arms. "Its not fair!"

"I know its not." Mikomi replied, not really sure what she was talking about.

"She was so young and she did one stupid thing and now she's gone forever, Mikomi." Shinju explained. "One stupid little thing and she's gone!"

"Shhhh. It's going to be okay." Mikomi explained. "Calm down."

Shinju sobbed on Mikomi's shoulder. Her tears soaked part of Mikomi's shirt. Shinju pulled away from Mikomi and gazed at her disastrous bedroom. "My mom is going to kill me."

As if Setsuna had been waiting for Shinju to say this she stepped into her daughters bedroom and gasped, "Please tell me someone was trying to rob the house and that you didn't single handily destroy your own bedroom,"

Shinju giggled nervously, "Someone tried to rob my room?"

"What has gotten into you sweetie?" Setsuna cupped Shinju's face with her frail, cold hands. "I'm worried about you and I can't figure out what is wrong. We talk everyday and you always tell me you're doing fine,"

'"I know mom," Shinju said tears coming back to her eyes. She sniffled, "I guess I just miss you a lot…and I'm kind of angry that you're always gone, but I know it's not your fault and that its your duty as the Senshi of Time,"

"It's okay sweetie," Setsuna brought her in for a hug. Sometimes she did wish Shinju was young again. She didn't have as many problems back then and she had always felt loved. She had been a happy child back then, but things had changed in her adolescent daughter. She had a gut feeling that all her problems weren't directed at Setsuna being gone all the time.

She had heard about the rumors at the end of the school year, but when she had asked Shinju if she knew the girl that died she had denied it, almost bitterly and Setsuna was unable to breach the subject since then. "I have to go some where's tonight," Setsuna explained to Shinju. She glanced over to Mikomi, "Do you think you can stay with her while I'm gone? Gary was called to a Knight meeting and may be going on a search to look for Meiyo's father,"

"I hope they find him," Shinju said pulling out of her mother's hug. "I love you, mom," she stood on her tiptoes and kissed her mother.

Setsuna smiled weakly and kissed her back. She then kissed Mikomi on the top of the head and left.

Mikomi turned to Shinju confused, "You lied,"

"I know, but can we please not talk about the issue?" Shinju begged. "I'm exhausted,"

"Well, yeah, I would be too after destroying my bedroom. We're not sleeping until you tell me what the problem is," Mikomi demanded.

Shinju shook her head, "I don't want to talk about it. Its none of you're business anyway. And besides, you'd know if you would've stuck around at the end of the school year,"

Mikomi snapped, "You act as though I purposely left you. Guess what Shinju, this might come as a surprise, but the world doesn't evolve around you," Mikomi saw the hurt expression on her face, but didn't stop. She laughed, bitterly, "I know, amazing to hear those words coming from you're best friends mouth. They should've came from your mother's because for some reason you think the world circles around you and it doesn't."

Mikomi found herself pinned to the wall and Shinju's glaring eyes staring into hers, "And you think you have all the answers when you don't! And you know it! You weren't there when she died. You didn't see her cold eyes and you didn't feel as hopeless and pathetic as I did, knowing that you could've stopped her and possibly have saved her life. You don't get it!" Shinju pushed Mikomi to the ground and exited out of her room, slamming the door behind her.

"Who died and what are you talking about, Shinju? It's not fair that you're using something against me when I don't know what you're talking about," Mikomi said coming out of the room and following Shinju.

Shinju stopped halfway down the stairs and turned back to Mikomi, "And you didn't ask either,"

"Ask what? I just did?"

"No, you didn't ask me how my last few months of eleventh grade went, instead you blabbed about stupid Italy and about how much of a great time you had and how nothing could bring you down. And I didn't want to tell you because you were so excited about that lame trip and I couldn't find it in myself to ruin that for you," Shinju explained. "I didn't want to be the one to bring Mikomi Kino down,"

"I didn't hear about a death from one of the other kids…" Mikomi pointed out.

"Never mind, you don't get it. I'm going to sleep in my mom's room, sleep on the couch,"

...

Haruka and Michiru were tucking the twins into their beds, when Setsuna arrived. Eizo stood observing her very precautious. He tilted her head every which way as if trying to determine why she was here. He was eventually told to go to bed and quickly obeyed. He knew Haruka and Michiru were going out somewhere, but he didn't think they needed a babysitter. Haruka walked into Eizo's bedroom and sat down on his bed.

"Don't worry, Setsuna isn't here to baby sit you teenagers. She's going out with us, we'll be back before you know it and don't worry," she kissed his forehead and walked out.

Eizo cringed with disgust. He waited till her heard the door shut and then went into the twins' room. He did a cannonball onto Natsuki's bed. Which resulted in her screaming at him. He got up and went over to Kirio's afraid that she might hit him.

"So is this sailor scout business or were you two told to keep quite?" Eizo asked.

"I don't know what's going on and we always tell you what is going on, Eizo, "Kirio reminded him. "I wish I did know what they were doing, but part of me really doesn't care."

"I'm really worried about Shinju. So whatever our parents are up to tonight it doesn't even bother me, besides they've gone out numerous times before. We've spied on them before, their talks are boring and dull and sometimes intellectual." Natsuki explained, yawning.

"Yeah, Shinju's been acting weird, but she's probably depressed about everything that's going on with her mom and dad always being gone. Though, they've been sticking around lately, so I don't know what her deal is," Eizo commented. "I know, maybe she really was apart of that little group that did drugs. Sachi and Koyo said they saw her hanging out with them at the end of the school year and then that girl died,"

"Yeah, but Shinju's smarter than that, even if she did hang out with them she wouldn't have done drugs," Natsuki pointed out.

"It was just a joke, she denied everything anyway according to Koyo." Eizo stood up and stretched, "I'm off to bed you dweebs. Sleep tight and don't let the bed bugs bite…orrr…the spiders," He looked over at Natsuki, smiling evilly and pranced out of the room.

Natsuki jumped up out of her bed and climbed in with Kirio, "They're might be spiders in my bed,"

Kirio rolled her eyes and put the pillow over her head, "You're hopeless sometimes,"

...

Sailor Pluto, Sailor Uranus, and Sailor Neptune watched as Princess Cosmic Moon stripped Sailor Mercury of her powers. They didn't understand why she was doing this, but they gave their word of secrecy that this night would not be mentioned to anyone. Princess Cosmic Moon held the crystal up high above her head as the powerful light shone over Sailor Mercury. She saw Mercury drop to her knees out of the corner of her eye, "It's almost over," Princess thought to herself. A tear fell down Mercury's eye and Princess Cosmic Moon felt her heart drop a little as she saw the sadness in her friend.

A huge blast emerged from the crystal leaving Ami, dressed in her civilian clothes, lying on the ground. Usagi brought the crystal down, she saw Sailor Neptune stand back up, but didn't question her. Sailor Uranus turned to Sailor Neptune slightly puzzled as to how she had ended up on the ground, but assumed it had just been the powerful blast from the crystal.

The three of them appeared back in their civilian forms and Usagi dismissed them without giving them answers. Ami sat up and gazed up at the Princess lost and hurt.

"I know you don't understand my reasoning's behind this Ami Mizuno, but I hope you'll understand. You may go now," Usagi dismissed her. Ami stood up shakily, and began to slowly make her way out when Usagi whispered, "It's not permanent."

Usagi took a few extra minutes to come back to herself. What she had done had been hard for her, but she had a good cause as to why she had done it. Still though, she didn't think it mattered to Ami right now and she knew that there would be high tensions between the both of them. As for Michiru, Haruka, and Setsuna she all knew they were curious as to why she had done it, but she knew they would be appropriate for the duty. They wouldn't utter a word to a soul. They were sworn not to.

Finally, Usagi stood up and made her way to the exit. As she came closer she saw a figure standing there, waiting for her. Usagi walked by her and spoke softly, "You know what's to come next,"

Authors Note: What do you think? I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry about the cliffhanger.


	9. Bittersweet

**Authors Note**: There has been a mess up during the story. As I was writing it I got Natsuki and Naosu mixed up during chapters five-seven, I believe. It was Naosu who had been involved in the simulators not Natsuki, I will have to go back and rewrite that part. Anyway, I'm really liking this story and the development. I've rarely done any planning with this story and after I'm finished I think I'm going to edit it to make it fit and run smoothly together. Anyway, I've been told I'm not allowed to rewrite/edit right now. So onto chapter nine.

**Chapter Nine: Bittersweet**

Ami stared up at the darkened ceiling that night, mortified by all that had happened. Part of her wanted to march straight up to the Queen herself and tell her what her daughter had done, but then the other half of her wasn't sure. She tried to put the pieces together, but couldn't figure any of it out. Why would the Princess take her powers from her? Had the Princess realized that she had left Ami Mizuno defenseless against the enemy? She wished she could speak with Usagi, but she didn't want to see her again.

She got up out of bed and went out onto her balcony. She gazed up at the sky, wondering if anything was going on up there. She sighed and went back inside. Ryo was still fast asleep in their bed. Ami went to Aoi's room and checked on her. She appeared to be sleeping peacefully. Ami bent down and kissed her on the cheek, Aoi stirred, but didn't wake. Ami reminisced about the young Aoi. Partially wishing that she was that little girl again, but glad about the young teenager she was becoming. She'd be turning thirteen in November. Aoi was excited about finally becoming a teenager, she was the last of the Chibi Senshi's who was becoming a teenager.

A tear trickled down Ami's face, all the things her daughter had gone through and yet to go through made her heart ache. Ami had been so fearful that she wouldn't get her daughter back after battling "Lady Gemmei" a few years back. And here she was now, studying hard for her High School Entrance Exams, and facing a new enemy. Ami hoped she'd never see that fear in her daughter's eyes again. She decided to go check on her youngest.

She walked out and into Mari's room. It seemed as though it was just yesterday that she had taken her into her home, but here she was nine-years-old and a very happy child, like most of the adoptive children. Ami could see some resentment developing in some of the adoptive children. Mainly because the Cosmic Senshi's were always needed and they didn't feel as though they were. Ami found it strange that Koyo still stuck around. He was free to leave the Palace or get a room of his own in the Palace, but he hadn't even spoke with Rei about moving out. Ami wondered if he was afraid to step out of his boundaries and try something new. She noted that she needed to speak with him.

Ami gazed down at Mari, snuggled up with the kitten they had bought her a few weeks ago. She had just turned nine and ever since she had arrived at the Palace she had wanted a kitten of her own. So Ami and Ryo talked it over and decided to get her a normal kitten. Ami and Ryo were a little afraid that she wouldn't take to the kitten because it wasn't a 'talking' one, but she adored it and took very good care of it. Better than what Ami had expected. She bent down a kissed Mari on her nose and went back to her bed. She took one look at her alarm clock and collapsed into bed. She couldn't believe it was already four in the morning. She turned over on her side and cuddled up with Ryo. She shut her eyes and found sleep.

The following morning, Ami woke up surprised to find that she had less room in her bed then a few hours ago. Both her daughters were snuggled up together in the middle of the bed, with their cats lying next to them. Ryo lifted his head up and rested it on his hand, "I'm glad we went with the King Size bed,"

Ami laughed, "Me too,"

Aoi and Mari's eyes both opened and started giggling. Ryo and Ami glanced at one another and nodded. The tickle war broke out and the girls kicked and screamed. Moonbeam and Mari's Kitten dashed out of the room.

"Okay, time to get ready for school," Ami explained. "And don't forget you have Scout practice after school with Shinju,"

"Mom, do you think she's going to be okay?" Aoi asked. "She seems to be going through something, but I don't know what."

Ami breathed in deeply, "You'll just have to be there for her,"

"But she doesn't really let people in," Aoi pointed out. "And it's hard to be there for someone if they don't want you to be," Aoi sighed, "Why hadn't the enemy attacked yet? I don't want it too, but all this training seems pointless if we haven't even been attacked."

"I'm not sure I have all the answers," Ami lied, "You need to get ready for school though."

"Mommy what if I don't like school?" Mari asked.

"Why would you say that?" Ami asked concerned. She had never heard Mari say she didn't like school.

Mari shrugged and got out of her parents bed and left the room. Ami looked at Aoi who shrugged her shoulders and followed her sister out of the bedroom. Ami climbed back in bed and snuggled up close to Ryo. Ryo wrapped his arms around her and started kissing her.

…

Setsuna was leaning against Shinju's doorframe looking over her room trying to figure out what could have caused all of this. Mikomi had left for school fifteen minutes ago, but Setsuna decided to let Shinju sleep in. Gary came up and stood beside Setsuna. She looked at him with hurt eyes.

"Everything is going to be okay, I promise," he said and kissed the Guardian of Time very passionately. "Look after our daughter while I'm away looking for Asai."

Setsuna nodded and hugged Gary very tightly, "Please don't break your promise," she whispered and let him go. Gary turned back around to see Setsuna gazing at their daughter's bedroom again. He wasn't sure he understood what was wrong with his teenager daughter and he felt as though he was abandoning her when she needed him the most. He was about to go into their bedroom to kiss Shinju goodbye, when he found that it was too hard and so he turned in the other direction and left.

Setsuna felt as though her heart had just been squeezed and ripped out of her chest. She had never realized how hard it was to keep a family together when being the Guardian of Time. Raising Shinju had been difficult enough and so had been falling in love. Setsuna couldn't remember the last time she had gone out with just her and her own husband. They were always torn in two separate ways, leaving their daughter behind.

She went downstairs to the living room and sat down on the couch, wondering if it was all a mistake for her to fall in love and have a child. She felt like she should've walked away when she had the chance, but she had a bond with the Princess and that's what had kept her here.

Finally, Shinju walked out of Setsuna's bedroom and into the living room. Her hair was all matted and her face was pale, with dark circles beneath her eyes. "Why didn't you wake me up for school?"

Setsuna shook her head, "You didn't need to go to school today, you're not healthy, Shinju and we need to talk. So have a seat." she patted the empty cushion next to her.

Shinju was hesitant, but obeyed. She didn't want to talk about anything. She didn't know what good it would be when her mom would just be leaving shortly again anyway. "Whatever questions you have for me I don't have to answer,"

"I have all of eternity," Setsuna pointed out. Shinju grunted.

"You've always had a level head on you, but I'm worried that you really were involved in that group where that girl died," Setsuna began. "And you don't have to say if you were or not, you've already proved to me that you were by you're bitterness toward the subject. I just want to let you know that I am here if you want to talk to me about it." Setsuna waited a few moments to see if her daughter would say anything and when she didn't Setsuna stood up from the couch, "You have a bedroom to clean and I have some much needed rest I need to catch up on."

Shinju watched her mother walk to her bedroom and shut the door, she didn't turn back once to see if Shinju was watching her, but Shinju already knew that she was quite aware of this. Her mother's instincts were good. She thought momentarily to herself, she had no desire to clean her bedroom and she really did want her mother. She got up off the couch and went into her mother's bedroom. Setsuna was lying there with the blankets pulled all the way up. Shinju went and crawled up right next to her. Setsuna smiled and wrapped her arms around her daughter.

…

Haruka and Michiru had just sent the twins and Eizo off to school not too long ago. Haruka was reading the news paper and sipping on a hot cup of tea and listening to Michiru play the piano from the other room. She bopped her head to the beat.

After a few moments the beautiful sound stopped and Michiru appeared in the kitchen. She sat down at the bar next to Haruka. She put her hand on the newspaper and brought it down drawing Haruka's attention to her.

"Do you think what we did was wrong?"

Haruka blinked several times and sat her cup of tea on the coaster, "No, I don't. I trust the Princess, as odd as the sounds,"

"I just feel as though I lost Ami's trust. She is our children's doctor and therapist. I'm also Aoi's mentor,"

"If you're worried, why don't you go and talk to her?" Haruka pointed out and picked up the newspaper again and started reading the sports section. Michiru sighed, and got up. She knew Haruka was right, that she should go and talk to Ami about what had happened last night, but she felt as though she had betrayed her. She could have said no to the Princess and yet she didn't. She went back to playing the piano.

…

There was a knock on Hotaru's door. Hotaru laid a cool rag on Yumi's forehead and went to answer it. Anthony had left this morning to go and look for Asai with the others and had left her with a sick child. She finally got to the door and opened it. Her mouth dropped open when she saw it was Koyo. Confused, she let him in and apologized for her messy house.

"It's alright," Koyo replied. He glanced over and saw Yumi, looking ghostly, lying on the couch. "I wanted to talk to you about something,"

"Yeah, yeah, of course," Hotaru nodded her head. "Anything. What is it?"

"I'd prefer if we could be out of earshot from Yumi," Koyo whispered.

Hotaru nodded and they moved into the next room. She was a little anxious to be away from her daughter and hoped this wouldn't take long. Koyo dipped his hands inside his pockets and looked up at the ceiling, trying to think of how to breach to subject.

"It's about Yumi…" he began. "I'll be honest with you Hotaru, I don't know if I can trust her, I know she's only five. But she was created for evil and she doesn't have parents at all,"

Hotaru smiled warmly, "Yes, while all that is true it is up to ourselves if we become evil or good. Before Yumi was reborn she chose to be good. It's alright if you don't trust her, I understand where you are coming from, but just remember Koyo she's just a child,"

"Is she going to have powers?" Koyo asked.

"It is very possible," Hotaru replied. "And we can only pray that she remains good. My instincts tell me that she will."

Koyo nodded, "Thanks," he turned to leave, but Hotaru told him to hold up.

"I was once used for an evil purpose," Hotaru spoke very quietly. "I was just a teenager. When I was a child some lab experiment went bad and my father almost lost me. In order to save me he made a deal with someone evil. And that evil lived inside of me for a long, long time until I was finally able to destroy it."

"How'd you destroy it?" Koyo asked intrigued.

"I had a very best friend, Usagi she got through to me and so did the other Senshi's," Hotaru explained.

Koyo looked at her flabbergasted, "Usagi? The Princess?"

Hotaru nodded, "It was during the time she had come to the future to make new friends and to keep up with her Sailor Training,"

"Thank you for sharing," Koyo said.

"Anytime, now I have to get back to taking care of Yumi," Hotaru reminded him. Koyo showed himself out the door and headed back on toward his Quarters. When he arrived he saw Rei going through some paper work. She shuffled through the papers and told Koyo to sit down. Koyo went over and took a seat across from Rei. She set the papers down and looked at him.

"You do realize you are nineteen?" Rei pointed out.

"Of course, but…" Koyo sat back. "You want me to move out. I knew this talk was going to come eventually."

"I still love you," Rei said at once worried she had made the wrong impression.

Koyo winked at her playfully, "I know, mom, I was teasing. I know I'm nineteen and that I need to move out, but I was hoping to maybe reside here in the Palace. It's been my home for a while now and I feel whole living here where people love me,"

Rei smiled, "And there's nothing wrong with that,"

"So can I stay in the palace?" Koyo smiled mischievously.

"I don't see why not, but you do know you need to get a job and will have to pay bills and such," Rei pointed out.

"No problem,"

"Or, if you go to the local College around here you're welcome to stay here with Akaru and I," Rei attempted.

"I'll give it some thought," Koyo said, leaning back in his chair on two legs.

…

"Usagi, is everything alright?" Serenity asked coming into her bedroom. Usagi was sitting on her window seat gazing out it. The young woman looked up at her mother and nodded slowly. She couldn't tell her mother what was going on. It'd hurt her very much to know what she did.

"I'm just a bit worried about the new enemy," Usagi finally came up with. She rubbed her teeth together, grinding them, she kept lying. She lied about why she had come back, she had lied about college, and she continued to come up with more. "Do you think the Cosmic Senshi's will be able to defeat them?"

"We don't really know that much about them to know how difficult the battle is going to be, but I can assure you we will win no matter what. The Earth depends on us, even if they don't know it," Serenity explained. Usagi didn't say anything else, she continued to look out the window.

Serenity wrapped her arms around herself, "It sure does seem weird not having King Endymion or any of the other Knights here right now,"

"Do you think it was wise to send them all to go looking for Asai?" Usagi asked.

Serenity felt as though her own daughter had just slammed in her the stomach with her fist. She had a very good point, but Serenity was only thinking about Minako and her two children. She hadn't been concerned about the security of the palace nor had she thought that far in advance.

"I see." Usagi finally said after the long pause. Serenity scooted out of her room and went into the living room. Luna was on bed rest, and Artemis was lying next to her waiting for the kittens. He wanted to be there to welcome them into the world. Serenity sat down on the couch wondering what she was going to do about the security of the palace.

…

Ami Mizuno had decided to go out for a walk. Mari would be coming home shortly, so she had to make it fast. She heard a scream coming from the North. She ran over to examine. A young teenager was in trouble, Ami went to pull out her Henshin wand when she realized it wasn't there. She cringed in despair. What was she going to do?

"Stop!" Ami finally yelled, doing the only thing she could think of. She hit her emergency button on her communicator and faced the enemy in her civilian form. "Let the girl go,"

"Ah! So glad you suggested it," the other teenager grinned evilly. She dropped the girl and she took off running. "Now come with me!"

"What?" Ami said in alarm. A net was thrown over her and she felt something hard clash against her temple. Everything went black.


	10. Lacking SelfConfidence

**Ten**: Lacking Self-Confidence

"How did this happen?" Aoi asked outraged. Michiru feeling responsible for the disappearance of Ami tried to comfort Aoi, but she wanted nothing but her mother's comfort. Michiru turned desperately to Haruka for help, but she was just as lost as she was.

Usagi felt this sharp pain in her stomach. She had expected this to happen, but not _this_ quick. She glanced over at Mari, who was off to the side crying her eyes out. She turned to her mother, angered by her decision to send off **all** the Knights. Neo-Queen Serenity caught a glimpse of her daughter's outrage and turned away.

Neo-Queen Serenity didn't have the answers and she had been unable to contact any of the Knights since they had left that morning. She feared that if she couldn't contact them that they'd be left defenseless against the darkness and short a Senshi.

"I don't know what to do guys," Neo-Queen Serenity finally spoke with much defeat. "This was so unexpected. And I didn't think far in advance of the Kingdom's safety-"

"Serenity, you've got to stop all this nonsense talk. You _are_ the Queen for crying out loud. You went with what your heart said and there's no mistakes inside that heart of yours," Haruka stood up for the Queen. "Before we all became a team it was _just_ you, Rei, Ami, Minako, and Makoto. You five were a perfect team and did well by yourself."

"Haruka's right." Michiru smiled. "Even though we've lost a teammate for the time being it's not the end of the world. There is still seven of us and then our children."

Usagi listened to Michiru and Haruka take turns in cheering her mother up. Guilt was beginning to build up inside of the young princess. She had made Michiru and Haruka turn their backs on their teammates and yet here they were trying to cheer the Queen up all the while keeping a secret. Usagi knew there'd be consequences when this was all over and she feared that Michiru, Haruka, and Setsuna would get a mouth full.

Usagi watched Setsuna intently. None of this seemed to be bothering her the least bit. She suspected that it was because she was the Senshi of time and she knew what was to come. Even if Setsuna knew it was a bad idea she wouldn't have said anything. It was their choices that wrote destiny. Setsuna was spending as much time with her daughter as possible. Usagi was still confused as to what Shinju was going through and she hadn't had a chance to confront her about it.

"Usagi…" Minako spoke weakly. Usagi's gaze fell on Minako, flabbergasted that she had even called her name. The talking around them died down and everyone's attention was turned to the two of them. "They're your team. I need you to take over. I do not think I am the right position to train them,"

"You're giving up your rights to me?" Usagi asked stunned. After all the lies she had been giving them and what she had done to Ami she was surprised that Minako would be giving the girls up to her. Though, she knew none of them knew, except for the ones that were there, but she still found the circumstances odd.

"I'm not giving up my rights, I'm just letting you train them for the time being. I can't handle it," Minako explained.

Natsuki glanced worriedly around the room at the adults and some of the children that were going through things, "If everyone is giving up before the battle then we're for sure going to lose,"

Kirio looked over at her sister shocked, "I haven't given up,"

"I know you haven't, but Minako has. Meiyo's following in her footsteps," Natsuki looked up at the Queen, "Even you've given up already. And Shinju, I don't know what you're going through, but we need you for this battle. And Aoi, stop acting like the baby. You're not anymore and it's not cute. I _understand_ your mother and father are gone, but you can't give up when they're counting on all of us."

Natsuki stood up, "I'm leaving. This is a sulk fest and I'm not interested in them anymore,"

"Well, I'm going with you," Kirio explained. And the two of them headed toward the doors.

"Me too," Mikomi raced over to them.

Naosu and Akaru looked at one another and nodded and they were quickly over by their friends' side. They waited a few seconds and once they saw no one else was following they left.

"That was definitely something I wasn't expecting," Makoto finally spoke. "I'd be going as well, but out of curiosity how many more meetings are we going to have that don't involve anything about the enemy?"

"I find it sad that my own daughter has left," Rei said. "We're supposed to be a team and stick together, but we can't even do that anymore. Natsuki's right, this _is_ just one big sulk fest."

Shinju shifted in her mother's arms, uneasily. She knew she was being a leach, but she wanted comfort and she partly blamed Mikomi for leaving. She knew she'd have to pull herself together in order to protect the world. Meiyo whispered something in her mother's ear and Minako slowly nodded in agreement.

"I still think Usagi should be in charge of the training for now and I also think that we, the Original Sailor Scouts, should be included in that training. I want my husband back more than anything, but I don't want to be the cause of not bringing him back," Minako stated.

"I'll see to it that you are all included," Usagi stated. She had to push aside her guilt and focus on protecting the world and gearing up the team for a battle.

Everyone decided to head on home. Their missing children hadn't gone that far. They were playing at the park with most of the younger adopted children. Tama and Kimiko were very interested in everything that was going on. Kirio and Natsuki had no problems with telling them anything they wanted to know. They thought they deserved to know what was going on, since they lived at the palace and the dangers they went through could become their own.

When Haruka and Michiru had their clan inside their own home they praised Natsuki on how courageous she had been on taking a stand like she had. Natsuki blushed, "I knew Kirio would back me up,"

"Yay! My little sister is growing up," Eizo joked, ruffling Natsuki's hair. Aoi and Mari took a seat on the couch. Mari was upset that she had to come to the twins' house, she wanted to be at her own house with her family. Unfortunately, Ami had been captured and no one was able to get a hold of the Knights still.

Aoi groaned, "I'm going to sleep in Natsuki's bed,"

"What about dinner?" Michiru asked.

"What about it?" Aoi asked sarcastically. "Keep it."

Mari got up and followed after Aoi. The blue haired girl stopped for a moment and turned to face Haruka and Michiru, "My mom wasn't home last night. She came home after the dinner, but soon went out again and didn't return till after twelve at night. It seems a little odd to me,"

"Why didn't you say anything at the meeting?" Haruka asked casually.

Aoi's eyes darkened, "I thought _you_ knew something about it," she turned around and headed toward the twins' room.

Michiru blinked several times. She checked her watch, realizing the time, she sent them off to bed. Natsuki didn't feel that it was a good idea to sleep in her own bedroom with Aoi's nasty attitude. Haruka and Michiru made the girls' a place to sleep in the middle of the living room.

After making sure the children were all tucked in their beds, Michiru and Haruka were able to get in their own. Michiru was still in shock about Aoi's accusations. "You don't think she knows?"

"Honestly, she could know something is up, but I'm sure she doesn't know exactly what. She could've heard her mother leave," Haruka pointed out.

"She's going to hate me after all this is over with," Michiru sighed and turned away from Haruka. She brought her knees up to her chest and tried to find comfort in all this. "She's going to find out it was us…"

…

The following morning, Mikomi and Shinju decided to walk together to the High School. Aoi and Mari both pitched big fits and got to stay home. The rest of the children, including Meiyo, were sent to school as well.

"Are we going to be able to count on you for this battle?" Mikomi asked her best friend. "Or is it only going to be the five of us? It's really pathetic that we can't be a team right now,"

"Okay, stop," Shinju begged. "You can count on me to be there for this battle, but you have to make a deal with me first."

"Anything! If you'll stop moping around,"

"Don't date Denji," Shinju replied, slightly desperate. She _hated_ Denji and didn't think he was good enough for Mikomi.

Mikomi stopped dead in her tracks and gazed at her friend stunned, "What?" She shook her head, "Isn't that a little unfair?"

"No, it's not! Do you know him?" Shinju asked. "Have you seen the way he treats his friends?"

Mikomi looked at her friend uncertain and extremely angered. She balled her fist up and begin shaking. Feeling uncomfortable standing right next to her best friend, Shinju backed up a little. She didn't mean to make Mikomi angry at her. She was only trying to protect her.

"Hey, just don't date him right now. Okay?" Shinju gulped. "After the battle you can." This seemed to win Mikomi over. She loosened her fist and stopped shaking in anger. A smile appeared on Mikomi's face and as if nothing had happened the two of them continued on walking.

Shinju was a little upset with herself. She knew she should've told her why, but she didn't think that'd matter to Mikomi. She'd only see it as jealousy. Shinju and Mikomi walked up into the school courtyard. Mikomi saw Denji chatting with some of his guy friends. She stopped in her tracks and gazed at him. She secretly wished he'd wrap his arms around her and comfort her. Her gaze broke and she looked over at her best friend. She sighed, and put her arm around Shinju and the two of them walked inside the school together.


	11. The Battle has just Begun

**Chapter Eleven**: The Battle Has Only Just Begun

Hatsu pulled her dark green hair up into a ponytail, just on top of her head. She applied dark red lipstick on her lips. She smacked them together when she was satisfied with her appearance. Hazu was still fast asleep in her bed. Hatsu rolled her eyes, she didn't understand how she had found such a lazy partner. She'd get rid of her later, but right now she needed her ability. And she made a great 'victim'

"Get up!" Hatsu bellowed.

Hazu stirred, but didn't dare open her eyes. She wanted to stay asleep. Hatsu climbed up the ladder and breathed into Hazu's hair, turning the ends of it into icicles. Hazu sat up immediately.

"That's not fair," She wailed. "What'd I ever do to you?"

Hatsu rolled her eyes for a second time and jumped off the ladder, "We have to get information out of our fellow prisoner or did you forget?"

Hazu chuckled as she climbed down the stairs, "Oh right. This is going to be fun, but you do know she's not going to give us information. She'll choose death over helping us out,"

Hatsu groaned, "You seemed to have forgotten that she has a daughter!"

"Who is well protected," Hazu pointed out. "I'm just stating the facts."

Hatsu didn't say another word to her fellow partner. They walked in silence through their laird. They came upon an iron cast door and Hatsu punched in the code. The iron door moved up instead of sliding to the side. Hatsu and Hazu entered.

There was a foul smell of death in their dungeons. Hatsu smirked as she passed by a hanging body. Hazu poked the dead corpse and giggled. The two girls had wonderful memories on how the tormented their victims. They had used the victims as their tests to see how they wanted to kill the Senshi's. They passed several empty cells and finally came to the one Ami Mizuno was in.

Hatsu smirked, "Hello,"

Ami's gaze snapped up at her, "What the Hell is this?"

"It's a cell," Hazu pointed out. Hazu noticed a small dead corpse lying a few inches away from where they had put Ami. She bent down and examined the little body. His skin had not yet decade. Hazu pushed the edges of his mouth upward, forcing him to smile.

Ami's stomach turned and before she could stop it she threw up all over Hazu. Hazu stood up outraged and wrapped her hair around her. Her eyes glared into Ami's. Ami begin to whimper as her eyes were burning with pain.

Hatsu put her hand on Hazu's shoulder and the girl calmed down. She set Ami back down and her eyes returned back to normal, "That's not even half of what I can do,"

"Where did these bodies come from?" Ami asked.

Hatsu grinned maliciously, "We killed them. Used them as our test products to determine the best way to kill you and the rest of the Senshi's. Our favorite one's were the children. So innocent and so afraid. They each begged for their lives, but we showed no mercy,"

"We managed to kill 3,421 altogether. Some have been dead since the Dark Moon attack," Hazu added.

Ami found this all very sickening. How could two children be so heartless and kill all these people just for fun? Ami shuddered.

Hatsu started speaking again, "Of course, the Sailor Senshi's will always be far more fun to kill. They're supposed to protect. It seems to me though that they haven't been doing a very good job. Otherwise we wouldn't have all these dead people in our dungeons. Funny, you girls just go on living your lives, ignoring others cries for help,"

"That's uncalled for!" Ami yelled. "I would've been here for these people if I had known."

"But you did," Hatsu replied. "You knew and yet you said nothing. Your husband woke up on countless nights after having a bad dream. 'A little girl was kidnapped.' he'd say. You'd comfort him, but you never went looking for them,"

Ami grinded her teeth. She didn't know her husbands nightmares were actually visions. She had only expected them to be of his childhood. Hatsu made her way to the exit and Hazu followed pursuit, "We'll be back. Only next time we want information out of you or otherwise your little daughter is going to suffer a much more terrible death than those children, but don't worry I'll let you watch,"

Ami groaned. She was unable to move because her feet and hands were plastered to the ground with ice. She was worried about her daughters safety, but she knew Michiru and Haruka would protect her with their lives, even if they had helped Usagi.

…

Meiyo was glad when she could finally leave from school. She was dreading it now more than ever since the disappearance of her father. While everyone else attended their clubs after school, Meiyo decided to go ahead and go home. She wasn't in the mood to go to the Volleyball club.

Meiyo made it to her quarters. When she opened the door Minako stepped out with a plate of cookies. Meiyo wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"You can't cook," she pointed out bluntly.

Minako's smile faltered, "I know. That's why I had Makoto bake them, but I was going to pretend that I had,"

Meiyo giggled and took one of the cookies. She loved Makoto's baking. She took a bite of it and felt as though she were almost in heaven. "Sometimes, I wish I was Aunt Makoto's daughter. For the first time in my life I think I'm actually jealous of Mikomi. She gets great cooking,"

"Oh be quiet!" Minako barked playfully. "At least I try. Have you seen Sachi?"

Meiyo scrunched her face up, "No and why would I care about him. He's been acting like a jerk,"

"Meiyo, this is just as hard for him as it is for you," Minako pointed out.

Meiyo shrugged and took another cookie off the plate. "I have homework to do," before Minako could try to explain things a little better Meiyo was already gone and blaring her radio.

Minako sighed desperately. She needed her family to come together and stop fighting. She had a bad feeling things were going to get worse, especially ever since Ami was taken yesterday. Minako had this gnawing feeling in her stomach.

Sachi was coming home only at night and leaving extremely early the next morning. Minako had caught him a few times and was able to talk to him, but he pointed all the blame at Meiyo. Minako sat down on the couch and grabbed a nearby pillow; she didn't know what she was going to do.

…

Aoi and Mari were still extremely upset about their mother's capture and not knowing if their father had been captured as well. Aoi was beginning to take it out on her little sister. She had pointed out more than once that Ami was not Mari's mother.

"Well at least I'm not a brat," Mari told Aoi, while they were working on their homework that evening in the living room with the twins. Natsuki and Kirio looked up at each other, both feeling exhausted and worn out. The twins got up, with their books in tow, and walked out of the living room before things got any worse.

Haruka and Michiru gave them questioning looks. The twins shook their heads and continued on walking. They went to the lobby downstairs and sat on the couch. Kirio opened her book up and stared at the problem, "This isn't going to work,"

Natsuki nodded in agreement, "I didn't realize having Aoi and Mari in our household could be so stressful. I know their going stir crazy about their parents, but they need to stop hating each other." Natsuki set her books down on the floor a rolled up into a little ball. She shut her eyes and soon enough she was asleep. Kirio noticed, she set her books down as well, but she didn't fall asleep. Her thoughts kept her awake. She was concerned about the new enemy and couldn't understand why they would take Ami.

…

Haruka and Michiru decided they need to have a chat with Aoi and Mari. They made their way into the living room just in time to see Aoi throw herself onto her younger sister and she started punching her repeatedly.

"Girls!" Michiru yelled as Haruka went to pull Aoi off Mari.

Eizo happened to be walking by at the time. He stopped and yelled out excitedly, "GIRL FIGHT!"

Haruka yanked Aoi off Mari. Eizo frowned, as it had ended too quickly. Mari stood up, glaring at Aoi and then unexpectedly lunged at Aoi, knocking her to the ground. Both girls rolled around on the floor; holding a handful of hair in their hands.

"WOW! This is really good! So many unexpected twist and turns! Go Mari!" Eizo shouted.

For the first time the elegant woman yelled, "OUT!" to her son. Eizo, in much shock, bolted from the room and quickly out the door. He didn't want to be in Michiru's fury.

Haruka had a hold of Aoi, while Michiru had Mari in her arms. The four of them were panting hard. Aoi and Mari were struggling a little bit, but neither of them were able to get out of the grips of Haruka and Michiru.

"Aoi, go to the twins room now," Haruka spoke sternly.

"Wait." Michiru spoke up. "You take Mari. I'll speak with Aoi. I am after all her mentor."

Haruka nodded in agreement. She let Aoi go and the blue haired girl stormed straight to the twin's room, slamming the door upon entering. Haruka took Mari's small hand and led her outside and out the back way, not coming in contact with the twins.

Michiru went inside the twin's room, where Aoi was sulking on Natsuki's bed. Michiru went and sat down next to her, "I know I'm not your mother, but you're welcome to talk to me. Taking out your anger on Mari isn't going to help you." Michiru gently massaged Aoi's back.

Aoi leaned back into Michiru's arms, "I don't know what to do about mamma. The enemy has never captured our parents. They always came after us," a tear escaped from Aoi's eyes.

"We're going to have to fight back, Aoi. You know that. Remember who your team is,"

Aoi smiled, "The Chibi Scouts…and my family. I'm not really mad at Mari,"

"I know you aren't. You're just using her to take your anger out," Michiru replied understanding. "But you could have really hurt her,"

"I didn't know she could fight back. It's probably all that training the other children have to go through," Aoi spoke and as she did she begin to realize how scary it must be for them. "They don't have powers to protect themselves and if the enemy knows about them then…"

"No reason to think like that, Aoi," Michiru said, trying to hide her shame. How could they have been so stupid? Ami could be dead right now.

Mari and Haruka were having their own talk. Mari was able to open up to Haruka much more than she ever thought she would have. She actually enjoyed talking to the sporty woman.

"The twins are lucky," Mari said suddenly. "They have you and Michiru as their parents. They probably get away with a lot."

Haruka chuckled. It was true, Natsuki and Kirio did tend to get away with more than most of the other children did when they were younger. Though, most of the time Haruka and Michiru could figure out which twin did what, but there were sometimes they couldn't.

Haruka and Mari heard a scream coming from somewhere just outside the palace. The two quickly ran to investigate. When Haruka saw it was an enemy she shoved Mari behind a bush and told her to stay put. Mari obeyed, not wanting to face a real enemy. The Yuma's were bad enough. Haruka transformed and quickly ran out there to help whoever was in trouble.

She saw Sailor Jupiter in much needed help. She quickly powered up, "EARTHQUAKE TREMMORS!" The attack hit the girl and caught her off guard. She glared at Sailor Uranus.

"NOW!" she yelled, to no one in particular. Sailor Uranus scanned the perimeters but didn't see anyone. Suddenly, something sliced her back. She turned around her eyes connecting with a different girl. Sailor Uranus' eyes started to burn, but she couldn't turn away or fight back. Her feet became ice cold and unmovable.

Hazu grinned evilly and unlocked her acid eyes attack. She knocked Sailor Uranus down and her hands became enclosed in ice. The other girl who had Sailor Jupiter trapped in a similar way came down hard on Sailor Uranus with her sword, slicing through Sailor Uranus' arm.

"Now be glad I didn't cut it all the way off," Hatsu spoke. "Lets go, we don't have much time."

They went back over to Sailor Jupiter and disappeared. The ice melted off Sailor Uranus' feet and hands, leaving Sailor Uranus smiling. Mari ran out from behind the bush and into Sailor Uranus' arms.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm actually really great little one. Lets get back to the palace. I have good news,"

"But Makoto was just captured. How can that be good?" Mari asked.

"Just wait and you'll find out," Sailor Uranus' clothing melted away and she became Haruka again. She called an emergency meeting and demanded that the orphan children be apart of this one.

Hotaru was appalled when Haruka walked into the meeting room with a battered arm and back. "I'm not going anywhere until I explain what I've seen,"

"Okay, well hurry," Michiru begged, feeling just as appalled as Hotaru was.

"The enemies that we're fighting against are two children. While they may have good tactics--"

"Where's my mom?" Mikomi blurted out.

"They took her," Mari explained quickly. She didn't want them to dance around the subject. Setsuna quickly took the girl into her arms, so Haruka could continue on with what she had found out.

Haruka attempted, slightly distracted by Mikomi's cries. She was her mentor and felt like she should've been there for her, but she had been so excited about the information she had found out that she forgot to mention Makoto's capture first.

"The two girls, I'm assuming their Head Quarters isn't on earth because they didn't seem to be able to stay very long. And they didn't take me along with them. Instead, one of the girls held me captive by ice and as soon as they disappeared it melted,"

"Ah, I see what you're saying," Setsuna spoke up. "They don't have enough power to stay on earth very long. I wonder what it is they're doing exactly taking a big risk like that?"

"Well, this is good news, but two girls with very limited powers seems unreal. Someone has to be over them and are just using the two girls for the time being," Usagi pointed out.

"Perhaps, but if we are able to capture them then we can end it sooner," Minako replied to Usagi's comment.

"They were very secretive about their names though. They didn't mention them at all," Haruka explained.

"At least that's more information then we've been gathering lately," Hotaru said. "It's a relief in a way,"

Everyone nodded in agreement, even Mikomi who still had her head buried in Setsuna's shirt. "I need to get back home. I have three children to put to bed," Hotaru pointed out. She picked up a very sleepy Yumi and carried her out. Naosu and Kimiko followed behind her. Sachi, who had entered the room unseen, watched as Hotaru rushed her family out. He shot an unnoticed glare at little Yumi and then slid out one of the other doors, just as Hotaru shut the main one.

The rest of them slowly begin to make their way home. Mikomi and Tama were going to go stay with Setsuna, even though Mikomi was clearly old enough to stay by herself, Setsuna thought it would be safer for the two of them to stay with them.

…

Hazu and Hatsu threw Sailor Jupiter into a cell next to Ami's. Hatsu slammed the cell shut and didn't even bother saying anything to Jupiter or Ami. She stormed out of the dungeon with Hazu right behind her.

"We only have limited time on earth!" Hatsu yelled outraged. "We could've caught the Uranus' Senshi as well, but our powers aren't strong enough."

"Hatsu, you haven't even tried taking Sailor Jupiter or the other woman's powers," Hazu pointed out. "Once you've taken their powers I'm sure--"

"That's it!" Hatsu called out a little bit less peeved. "I'll take Sailor Jupiter's powers, you take our other prisoners and then we'll try to steal the Queen Crystal."

"Wouldn't it make more sense if we went ahead and collected more power first and then attacked?" Hazu pointed out.

Hatsu turned angrily to Hazu, "Who made you with the brains?"

"Lady Miaka always put me as the leader in the missions," Hazu pointed out. "Of course, back then we were also able to stay on Earth because of the power she gave us."

"Don't let yourself be fooled Hazu. I was born on Earth. Don't forget it!" Hatsu mentioned. "I killed my parents. If need be I'll kill you as well."

"That may be so, but you also have to remember that ever since Lady Miaka saw that power in you she took you and made you her prisoner. She took that Earthly part away from you in the last battle,"

"I'm gong to bed and no more history stories,"

Hatsu climbed into the bottom bunk. Hazu sighed, and climbed up the ladder and into hers. She wished Hatsu would open her eyes and realize the truth.

**Authors Note**: I am considering creating my own Chibi Scouts without using Angel Raye's. I will still write about Angel Raye's Chibi Scouts, but if I combine hers with mine it will be a character overload and honestly it might be confusing for some people to read. Anyway, **please** let me know what you think.


End file.
